Special officer Booth, I presume?
by TempeGeller
Summary: Scully is looking for Booth. But what has he done to her? And what has Bones to do with it? Mulder/Brennan, Scully/Booth, Zach/Melinda, Hodgins/Angela. Later Booth/Brennan, Scully/ Mulder. Couple surprises.
1. Special officer Booth?

Scully is looking for Booth. But why is she looking for him.

DISCLAIMER: the charecters of Bones and X-files ar not my proprety. Altough the story is my idea. The charecters belong to their originel writers.

This is the replacement for first chapter. The spelling should be better, because I got a beta. Special thanks to BxBforever, for checking my spelling. I really apriciate it. Enjoy! The same story, better spelling!

* * *

Scully entered the FBI building. She was really mad. She hadn't gotten much sleep since she found. out what Mulder had been up to. How could some FBI woman take Mulder away from her? Her Mulder. Not that she had made a move on him yet, but she liked the idea of both of them being single. Now she was walking through the FBI building looking for the guy that could help her. She didn't even know why she was doing what she was about to do. Was she desperate? Or just crazy in love with special officer Mulder. She looked through the hallways. The guy told her that his office should be here, but she couldn't find the office. Well, it was not hard, she did not work in this wing and she had never actually met him. She stopped as she read his name. Silently she opened the door.

"Agent Booth, I presume" She said while walking in the office.

* * *

If you have a great idea. Don't hesitate. Good and bad revieuw are welcom!


	2. Booth POV

How could she do this to him? How could she just start dating one of his co-workers? And then spooky Mulder? What did Mulder have that he didn't? He had seen Mulder before. He was not that handsome. Well, he was better looking, if he had to be honest with himself.

So why was she, Temperance Brennan, dating Spooky Mulder, the guy who believed in aliens? How could she hear his talk about aliens? He could hear her say that it was not impossible. But whatever.

How could a guy just take his Bones away? Sure he had not made the moves on her yet, but everyone on the office knew that Bones was his squint. Than why had that self-centered crazy officer made the moves on his special squint? He walked around in the office. Couldn't he just sleep with his own partner? Well, yes, he had one too. So why in hell did he have to put the moves on his bones? Did he just think that? His Bones?

Oh dear lord, he thought, I'm so in big trouble. A couple moments later the door swung open.

"Agent Booth, I presume." A woman said while she walked in the room.


	3. thinking it over

Booth stood up and closed the door behind her.

"Who are you?" He asked while he sat back down at his desk.

She flashed her badge at him. "I'm special officer Dana Scully" She replied while she sat.

"Why are you here, Miss Scully?, Or can I say Dana?" He asked while he winked at her.

Well, well, Booth thought, this was his partner, maybe I should put the moves on her, so I could get revenge on Mulder. But at the other hand that was not the kind of guy he was.

Dana looked at him. Why couldn't that Temperance Brennan just sleep with her own partner? He was not that ugly. Actually, he was kind of handsome. Why was she here? Oh, what was she doing here?

"Well, Mr. Booth, do call me Dana. This is a little hard to explain. Your partner is actually dating my partner." Scully looked at the other side. She couldn't believe what she was about to say. "Well, I don't want your partner to date my partner because I just think it's weird."

Booth looked at her. Dana Scully. He had heard she was pretty. But he had to say, she was really cute. But Bones is still so much hotter. He looked at her. Was she saying that she did not want her partner to date his partner? Was she in love with Spooky Mulder?

"What are you saying Miss… Dana? That you don't want to your partner to date Bones?" Booth replied while he took a paper and read it. " Dana Scully, you aren't in love with Fox Mulder, are ya?"

Scully looked at him. "No, I'm not in love with Mulder. I just don't want anyone else to have him." She looked at him. Okay, he was on to her. Was it her fold that he could read people so well? "So here it is," She leaned over the desk, putting her hand on the file and looking in his eyes. "You don't want Dr. Brennan to date Mulder any more than I do. What if we break them up?"

Booth smiled, looked at Scully who was still leaning over his desk, and blushed a little. She just said that she wanted to break up Mulder and Bones. Maybe this was not such a bad idea.

"Dana, that's not really nice for my partner. It's not like I want her."

She leaned over his desk, whispering in his ear. "I want Mulder as much as you want that 'Bones'. Here's my number, call me if you want to talk about the plan. Cause I want to break them up, and I just think that two people will work better." She sat back in her chair, when Mulder saw that Angela entered the room. Her mouth was wide open and she was staring at Scully and him.

"Have a nice day, Special Officer Booth." She laughed while she walked out of the office.

Angela sat down at his desk. She looked at Booth and smiled a little. "What is it, Angela?" Booth frowned.

"New girlfriend?" She asked "I thought you and Bren. But now she's dating that weird Mulder. You know what he asked me? If I was ever taken by aliens. Then I said, 'well no of course not, cause they don't exist.' And then he started giving me facts about alien abductions, and he almost shoved it in my face. Like 'how can you deny this?'.

And then Bren arrived, and he was like 'you look cute'. He doesn't dare talk about it when she's near. Because if she finds out what he thinks about aliens, she won't believe him. I just want her to dump that Mulder."

She looked back to the frame. "Was that Dana Scully, Mulder's partner?" Angela looked very surprised. "Are you dating special officer Dana Scully to get back at Brennan, so that Mulder or Bren would be jealous?"

"I am not dating Dana!" He said. Angela, again looked very surprised.

"Oh you already call her Dana."Angela reacted. "Forgotten about Bren already?"

"Angela, she was not here because she's my girlfriend. She was here because she is in love with Mulder. She wants him and she wants me to help break them up. She gave me her phone number. I swear Angela, I'm not dating her!" Booth looked a little weird.

"Well, Sweetie, why didn't you tell me that right away?" Angela sat down next to Booth. "So this is what we're gonna do. We talk badly about Mulder to Bren. And that 'Dana' talks badly about Bren, and they will break up in no time."

Booth looked weirdly at Angela. "Did I ever tell you that I was going to work with her to break them up? That's just cruel. I don't want to hurt, Bren."

"Sweetie, what's wrong with it. That Dana girl obviously loves Mulder. You love Bren. Unless you and Dana get together, you will both be happy." Angela talked "You could break them up, and keep the pieces for yourself. You get Bren and she gets Mulder."

"I don't know," Booth said while he looked around. "I don't know if I could do that."

"Booth, I'm just saying." Angela stood up "If you decide to do it, I want to know. Cause I've got some great plans. But maybe it's not that wrong. I mean Scully kind of risked it all by asking you. So why just not do it? You know you want Bren."

Angela left the office. Booth took his phone and dialed Dana's number. He heard her pick up the phone.

"Scully"

"It's me. Booth."


	4. finding a plan

The phone rang. Scully looked at it. Mulder was right next to the phone. She did not know the number, and so she could expect it would be Booth calling.

"Scully" She said while picking up the phone. She heard Booth at the other end of the phone. "Oh, it's you, honey." Mulder looked at her. And smiled a little.

After a few minutes, Scully put the phone down.

"New Boyfriend?" Mulder asked. Scully looked at him and blushed a little. She nodded. That wasn't true, Booth was not her boyfriend, but it could make Mulder jealous.

"Well, that's great. You and me, we both aren't single anymore. Just great. Tempe and I are doing well. She is very special." He said.

"So Mulder, I presume she's nice." Scully said. "Me and Seeley are doing well."

"Well, that's great Scully." He looked at her "I've got to go. Tempe and me have a date tonight. We're going to the movies."

"Do you think she loved movies?'"Scully said "Don't you think you should take her to a doll museum and than have dinner at that bad place called the diner?"

"Are you giving me tips?" Mulder smiled and walked away.

Scully sat down. 'Why am I not good enough for him?' she thought 'why would he date someone else, if he can date me? He says he trusts me, but why doesn't he date me.'

She took out her cell phone.

"Yeah Booth," she said in her cell phone. "Can we meet right now?" She paused. "Yeah, good. At the Jeffersonian institute." She paused again. "Won't we run into her? …. Okay, How do I get there?"

She listened to Booth's instructions to get to the institute. "I'll be there in an hour" She said while she grabbed her purse and shut the door.

She arrived at the institute. Getting through the security was rather difficult. She arrived at the platform where she saw a woman walking toward her. Oh no, this was Temperance Brennan. Oh my god. What shall I say, "I'm Seeley's new girlfriend?" When she looked for her again, the woman was right in front of her.

"I'm Angela Montenegro. Dana Scully, I presume. Seeley Booth is right up there. You don't have to worry about Bren. She has already left on her date with Mulder."

"I think she's gonna be very bored." Scully said "I told Mulder to take her to a museum and have diner in the diner."

Angela looked very shocked. "Oh my god. You like told him to take Bren on a perfect date."

Scully looked at her, and screamed a little. "She loves museums?" Angela nodded. Scully walked a little back. "Well, that"s not good."

They both walked up the stairs, joining in Angela's office.

"What's that?" Scully said pointing at the angelater.

"Well, that's the angelater. It allows me to show 3D images, and so to figure out a scenario. I designed it, and we only use it here at the Jeffersonian."

"Well, that's really great." Scully said. "But back to the reason why we're here. How do we get Mulder and Brennan to break up?"

"I got an amazing idea. We tell Mulder that you and Booth are dating, and we tell the same to Bren." Angela said

"Well good." Scully said while standing up. "I already told Mulder we're dating. I just wanted to see what he would say. But he was okay with it."

"Well, we have to make them see things." Angela told. "We can make Bren jealous like hell, Scull, you'll come to the lab. And than you and Booth will kiss, when Bren sees it."

"Do I need to kiss her?" Booth looked a little weird "I don't think it will do a lot to Bren."

"What's wrong with me?" Scully replied "And maybe we could do the same, when he comes to my office. And kisses me. When Mulder sees it. Genius, if I may say so!"

"I told ya!" Angela smiled.

"Can't we just tell them they are not right for each other?" Booth said "Or can we get Scully to make out with Mulder, while Bren sees it. Or the other way around? Over with the relationship."

"I don't know if I get Mulder to make out with me." Scully said "He is not into me,or he doesn't show it. It's just, he's loyal, and he trusts me. Could you make that Brennan kiss you?"

Angela smiled. "Only if there is mistle toe, and Caroline makes her." Angela said "Maybe I should have a bet with her to make her kiss you."

"We let Mulder walk in it," Scully said "He sees you two make out. He probably will hit you, and then their relationship is over."

"Let's just stick with the first plan." Angela said while walking away.

"Okay." Scully said "I'll be here tomorrow at two. And Booth."

"Yes, Dana?" He looked at her as she walked out of the room.

"No tongue." She said.


	5. the kiss

This is the new chapter. Enjoy it. Revieuws are welcom! I'm open to your tips!

* * *

  
The kiss

Scully just arrived at the institute. She didn't really feel at ease. She kind of didn't eat this morning, and she hadn't spoken to Mulder all day. Yesterday he had called to thank her for the tips. Brennan had really enjoyed the date. She was mad at herself, Why didn't she just say to take her to his creepy friends? That relationship would be over in no time. She walked onto the platform where a girl with brown hair was working. She knew that it was not Angela. But was that girl Temperance Brennan, or the other woman in the team? Scully walked up to her.

"I'm special officer Dana Scully and I'm looking for Seeley Booth." The woman looked at her from top to toe. She kind of thought she was judging her the way she looked.

"Well, so you're the new flavor of the month." She said while turning her back to the bones again.

"Excuse me?" Scully said a little mad.

"Well, last month it was that Jessica, the month before, Lisa. And before that, I can't even remember." She said "By the way, my name is Camille Saroyan. Dr. Camille Saroyan. If you're looking for Booth, he's in Bren's office. He'll be pleased to see you, Officer Scully."

"Well, very nice to meet you." She said while walking over to the stairs. A young man passed by.

"Hey, I'm Special officer Dana Scully and I'm looking for Brennan's office. Or better for Booth." She said while smiling at the guy. He did not smile back. He looked a little shy. Why, Scully did not know.

"I'm Zach Addy. I'll take you to Dr. Brennan's office and Booth." He walked before her. Scully followed him pretty close. They went up the stairs and to the office of Brennan. But the only thing she could see was a woman sitting on her bureau. She knocked on the door.

"Hey, Is Seeley Booth here?" Scully asked while she looked at Brennan. Brennan looked a little confused. It was clear she trying to see who she was. "I'm Dana Scully, Booth's girlfriend."

Brennan jaw dropped. Booth's what?

"Well, Booth's in Ange's office." She saw that Scully did not know where that office was. "You go outside to the left, the first office you see is Angie's. Nice to meet you, Dana."

"It's a pleasure to meet the famous Bones." Scully said while she went out the office smiling.

Brennan came out her office. "Dana, Don't ever call me that again."

She entered the office of Angela Montenegro. Angela was sitting near a computer. And Booth was standing beside her.

"Nice to see you, Scully." Booth replied "I figured we would make some agreements about that kiss."

"Well, that kind of sounds like a good idea." Scully replied. "Let's keep it very short."

"She will never buy it." Angela sang. "If you want Bren to believe, you have to kiss for a couple of seconds. Booth you could even give her this." Angela got some flowers who were standing behind her desk. "Just to make Bren believe. So don't keep it short. You guys must look in love, not two teens who decided to kiss each other for a bet or for truth or dare. She has to buy it."

"How do we make her buy it?" Scully said. "I can't believe I have to kiss a guy when I don't feel anything for him." Booth looked at her and then looked at Bren's office. She was still there.

"What about pet names?" Angela said. "You can't just call each other Seeley and Dana. That is not really believable. Like Booth you call her Dana-pie and Dana you call him Boothie-bear. And you say, you'll meet at Booth's place and that you'll take..."

Angela thought for a moment. "Booth will cook, and Dana you will bring Love actually. That's so romantic. Booth you'll say, that she probably will fall in sleep in your arms, and she has to spend the night with you, again. On your previous date you went to see" Angela stopped talking for a moment. "Mamma Mia, because Dana was sad about..."

"The anniversary of my sisters death." Scully replied.

"I'm sorry your sister died."Booth said while looking at her. "Was she sick?"

"No, she was gunned down by a man in the middle of the day." Scully said while crying. Booth hugged her.

"Good job. Bren's coming." Angela said. Brennan walked in the office. She looked at both Scully and Booth.

"That's set then Boothie-bear. I'll see you tonight. I can't wait for you to see that movie. It's so romantic." Dana said while hugging him again. Booth rested his head at hers.

"You'll probably fall asleep again, honey. In my arms." Booth replied "You look so cute when you're sleeping."

"Booth, thanks for taking me to that movie last week. I really couldn't be alone on a time like that." Scully cried "It's just been a year since she has passed away, I miss her so much. I miss my Missy." Dana cried in Booths tie.

"Dana-pie, it will all be okay. It will be good." Booth said ."I'll see you tonight when I make us both dinner."

Booth kissed her on the mouth. The kissed lasted a minute, until both of them need oxygen. Scully looked surprised and was not able to stand on her feet. She looked over to Booth. "See you tonight, Boothie-bear."

She passed Brennan who was standing in the middle of the door. When she left, Brennan came to Booth.

"Well, nice girlfriend you got there. Does Parker like her?" Brennan asked. "You seem really close, so I assume she met Parker?"

Booths jaw dropped. Of course she had not met Parker. What would he do now? He couldn't tell Parker, 'this is Dana, we're dating to make Dr. Bones jealous.

"Well?" Bren replied.

"No, she has not met Parker yet." Booth replied. "But I think that is kind of normal. We are dating a month. Or something, I never got her to see him. Not yet. But I will."

"I'm sure Parker will tell everything when I see him. How much he likes that Dana." Brennan

said "So do you think there's a shot that you'll get married. Tell me you had sex, right?"

"Yes, we've made" he pause a little. "love. I don't know at this point if I'm gonna marry her yet."

"Well, Fox Mulder and I had sex too. Just last night." Brennan said "Isn't it funny you're dating his partner?"

Booth looked at her. It was like she was up to what they were doing. "No, I met Dana at a party. And did not know she worked with Spooky Mulder." Brennan glanced at him. "Okay, didn't know she was Fox Mulder's partner."

"Where did you get that Spooky Mulder idea? He's not that spooky." Brennan said " Believe me, he's romantic. He took met to a museum and than to the diner. He is the best boyfriend I've ever had. And in bed he is..."

Booth looked away while Brennan made a very excited face.

"Well, he has not stolen his nickname." Booth replied.

"What do you think if we go on a double date next week?" Bren said. "Wednesday or something?"

"You got it." Booth said while looking weird. Brennan left the office.

"You guys were great. I think she's so jealous!" Angela said while jumping up and down.

"Well, I don't think so." Booth said "I just agreed for a double date with her and Mulder next Wednesday."

"What?" Angela said.

"Thanks, Angela. And if you will excuse me now. I have to go on a fake date!" Booth said.

"Booth, tonight at your place emergency meeting. Call Dana." Angela said. " We have to find a way to make both of them jealous at that double date. Dana and I will go shopping, to give her some drool clothes. So that officer Mulder has to show his true colors."

"See ya tonight, Angela." He said while he walked out of the office.


	6. Fast meeting

Hey, Here is my new chapter. I love reviews. If you have a great Idea, they are welcom.  
Pleas enjoy the story!

* * *

Scully walked in Booths apartment. It was kind of dark since the lighting was out. Angela was sitting on the couch, glaring at her. Scully sat next to her, and paused a little. Seeing Angela's face, she checked herself in the mirror only to get a smile back.

"This is not going well guys." Booth said "She's not jealous at all, at the other end. I think she's okay with it. I think she's okay with me dating Dana."

"Are you sure?" Scully asked, looking worried "Couldn't she be one of those people who hides jealousy really well?!"

"Well, she asked if you and Mulder wanted to go on a double date." He said "Temperance is not really a person that hides jealousy well, I'm telling you. She's okay with it."

"Well, then we have to change that." Angela looked at them "Dana I'll give you a killer outfit for that date, nothing like you're wearing now."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Scully said while looking at her long coat and her outfit she wore every single day. "I mean I wear this every day."

"Well, it's a little cute." Angela said while smiling. "But we need a drool outfit. Short skirt, cleavage. Just really hot."

"You want to turn me into a slut!" Scully said, pulling her coat tight around her body.

"Well, we are trying to make Mulder attracted to you." Angela said "And guys, you know they only think of one thing."

"Am I not attractive?" Scully said "Am I that ugly?"

"No, sweetie. You're just not obvious sexy. You're like Bren, natural beautiful. But guys like Booth there just blind. They can't see that." Angela explained.

Dana looked a little more relaxed.

"Is there no other idea?" Booth said "There has to be a way to get Bones jealous!"

"Well, she is one bone head!" Scully replied not realizing the irony of what she just said. Angela and Booth were laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Bone-head" Booth said while he started even laughing harder. "Get it, Bone-head!"

"No, I guess I don't get it." Scully said while turning her back from him. "But I guess I'm not that smart."

"What if we try Mulder first?" Angela said "Maybe he gets jealous easily?"

"Well, I get jealous easy!" Dana replied "When he was dating that Bambi."

She got a little mad, stood up and walked around in the living room. While she walked around, she noticed the picture of Parker at the desk.

"Bambi!" Booth laughed even harder, still thinking about Bone-head.

"Who's this kid, Booth?" Scully asked

"Well, that's parker. My son." He said calmly.

"You got a son, we're dating a month and I don't know about your son?!" Booth looked surprised. "Sorry, got a little caught up in the part." She laughed and sat down again on the couch.

"Well, maybe we can better keep the kiss for on the double date." Angela said. "We have to make it look that you guys are very close. So you have to kiss and hug constantly."

"Why?" Booth asked "Me and Cam did not used to do that."

"Well, we all know that you and Cam did not want everyone to know, you were dating." Angela sat between Dana and Booth. "But we want everyone to know that you're dating. I mean if you want to make them believe it, you'll have to do that. And you're in the Can't keep your mind off of each other. Can't keep your hands of of each other." Phase.

"I guess you and Hodgins never left that phase" Booth laughed. Angela threw a pillow against his face, looking a little mad. Scully smiled at her.

"In what phase me and Hodgie are, is none of your business. I'm just trying to help." Angela replied

"We all know, if I wouldn't ask your help, You would have been here anyway. You just love to play cupid, Angela. And as especially for me and Bones. You just love to get your nose in other peoples business." Booth looked at her. And how do we call that in the anthropology." He said while smiling at Angela. He had the same tone as Brennan..

"I don't know what that means. I mean, why would that matter?" Scully said

"Yeah, Booth's right. I just want to help her, Booth." Angela replied "I can see he's not right for her."

"What's wrong with Mulder?" Scully said "I mean he's handsome, cute, sweet, he cares for someone deeply and when he trusts you he doesn't doubt anything. He would go through a fire saving me. And that is not right for Dr. Brennan. What does she need? Superman?"

"Dana, sweetie, I didn't mean it like that." Angela repeated "Bren needs someone who will never leave her, who knows her better than anyone in the world. Like Booth here. And you need Mulder. He would do all these things for you, what makes you say he is not in love with ya already?"

"I don't know." Scully replied "I honestly don't know. I'm just worrying. Are we doing the right thing in here. Are we right about trying to break them up? I'm not so sure anymore!"

"Sweetie, I'm sure. You are sure, Booth's sure." Angela replied "this is the best for all of us."

"Is it?" Booth replied "Is it right to hurt Bones?"

Angela looked around and stood up. She walked from the one side of the room to the other. She stopped in front of the TV.

"Sure, this is right." Angela said "They are not right for each other. I can see that, you can see that. Even Cam can see that. Mulder acted different when I was around, it was like he was a total different person when Bren was there. I'm not just talking about alien talk. I think he is pretending to be someone he is not. Why would he even believe in that alien crap?"

Scully stoop up mad. She turned to Angela. "Perhaps because he's sister disappeared, in light, we saw all these weird things. He believes in those things because it gives him hope. Hope he'll see his sister back. Although he knows that it will never happen, he keeps hoping.

Believing in something without question. When I first met Mulder I thought he was crazy, but it's not. He is not crazy. He just believes in me more than he ever trusted himself. He would do anything to save me. And that's why I don't want some other woman to take him from me." She cried "He's suppose to be my Mulder!"

"See, those kind of things, we don't know." Angela said "That is why you belong with Mulder and Bren belongs with Booth. And that is why we're doing this thing."

"I thought it was because I was too afraid to make a move." Booth replied "Well, I put that stupid line out there, and now I'm breaking off one of the first relationships she had since Sully."

"We're doing the right thing." Angela said "You'll see. Look you guys, we're trying to make them jealous. There is still a way back. I just need to know, are you with me?"

Both Scully and Mulder nodded their head. Angela sat once again between them. She smiled. "Well, Dana let's meet tomorrow for shopping. I'll get something hot."

Scully hesitated a little, and nodded her head. "Tomorrow, 2 pm. My place." She handed her the address, and her phone number.

There was a knock on the door. "who could that be?" Booth looked out of the window.

"It's me, Brennan." He heard from the door. He opened the door, and took Scully in his arm. Angela just stood there, watching him to open the door.

Brennan's face was white. It looked like she had driven trough the rain.

"Hey," Booth said. He hugged Scully very tight and kissed her on the lips. Scully felt a little weird about the situation.

"I was on my way home, when I realized that you and Dana perhaps did not have dinner yet. So I brought some take out." Brennan said while walking in the apartment. "Angela, what are you doing here?"

Angela took some eggs out of the refrigerator. "Thanks Booth, for lending me some eggs. Hodgins and I just wanted to eat some eggs."

"Ange, it's 5 o'clock, the store around the corner is still open." Brennan said while she looked weird at her friend.

"Well, I didn't know that." Angela said while winking to Booth "I obviously thought it was later. And I did not pass a store. I'm out of here Booth. Bye Dana, See ya tomorrow."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Brennan asked. Angela looked at her. Well, she and Dana could get along, Angela thought. Just tell it.

"We're going shopping." Angela said "Just girls together."

"So you won't mind if I join you?" Brennan said . Angela smiled at her. She could not say that Brennan was not allowed to tag along.

"Sure, we'll pick you up around 2." Angela said.

She leaned close to Booth and Scully, " most of the times I have to drag her out of her house to go shopping. And when you don't want her to tag alone. She wants to. Unbelievable."

"See ya tomorrow, Dana." She hugged Dana. "She you tomorrow Sweetie." She hugged Brennan and left the room.

For a couple of seconds it was absolutely awkward. Nobody said a word. There was perfect silence.

"Let's go to dinner." Dana said. She kissed Booth.

While Booth said the table. Brennan was on the couch with Scully.

"Well, how did you meet Booth?" Brennan asked "I mean you look so tight."

"Well, I ran in to him on the bureau. He had some troubles with the coffee machine. And I helped him fixing it, instead I got coffee all over me. My clothes were absolutely dirty, and than he asked me out." Dana said

"That's weird. He said you guys met at a party." Brennan replied

Scully looked a little confused. 'Oh my god, had he told her they met at a party. And now she had told another story. "Well, I can't believe he remembered." Dana said. _I hope she bought that _Dana thought. "He met me for like a couple seconds, we danced. I thought he forgot about that. I knew him already when I saw him at the coffee machine."

"Dinner." Booth yelled. Dana sat beside Booth. Brennan decided to take the place over Booth. Dana putted her head against his shoulder. They ate dinner. Nobody said a word. Scully stood up from the dinner table. Her phone rang.

"Scully." She paused. It was Mulder calling. He had some kind of trouble. "I'm on my way. Yes, I'll be there."

"I have to go" She said to Booth "Mulder called, there was a murder or something." She kissed Booth. And hugged him tight. "I'm sorry, Temperance. I've got to go. Duty calls!"

"It's okay. Say hi to Mulder." Scully nodded.

Brennan looked at her, while Scully left Booths apartment.

"So Booth, never saw you as a klutz!" Brennan said while laughing. "I heard your little story, with the coffee and Dana. Cute"

"What story?" Booth sat down. He thought a little. Probably Dana had told her a story. "Well, I love coffee. But Dana not so much anymore."

"Well, as normal you got it all over her." Brennan said. She was a little suspicious. Would Booth forget that kind of story? Or was something else going on? At 9 she left Booth's, and went home. What happened tonight was too weird for one night. Why would Angela get eggs from Booth? Why did Dana not remember meeting Booth at that party? And why did Booth not remember spilling coffee all over that Dana? She could not answer any of these questions rationally.

Maybe, she was just being paranoid. Booth had been tired. Angela could have needed eggs. And Dana could have thought he did not remember her. That idea was in her head, before she drifted off to sleep.


	7. the shopping tour

Hey, I guess you guys mind think, you is Melinda. I'll write a story about Zach meeting Melinda soon, but I needed someone Brennan could call that was not working with Booth and Scully. If she would have called Angela, Angela would have know that their plan is working. And it's just a little to early in the story for her to find out. She was intruduced in Girl in the wood, but this story sets in no way in that universe. What happened in girl in the wood does not matter. I'm writing now a story Melinda-files. So you'll know anything about Melinda soon, and what just happened to her daugther. For the people who wonder what age she has, she's only 24 or you loves the story, for those who want to know about Melinda, I'll try to update the story as soon as are welcom. I hope you love the chapter.

The shopping tour

Brennan woke up in the middle of the night. She still worried about Booth. Was she bothered by the fact Booth was dating Dana? Or was she just jealous? She looked at the clock. 2 a.m. She couldn't get to sleep. She took the phone. She could hear it ring. _Pick up, Pick up._ She thought. _Meli, pick up the stupid phone_.

"Ryan" She said while picking up the phone. "Tempe, why are you calling me this late? Is something up? With Mulder? Booth?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Brennan said "I'm upset. But I don't know why."

"What happened?" Melinda sat up in her bed. "Is it Mulder?"

"No, I don't know. I just woke up. I had dinner with Booth and Scully." Brennan said

"Bren, hang on a minute. What's going on?" Melinda went to the kitchen. And sat down on the counter. "I've been in Montreal all month. What's it about Booth and that Scully?"

"They're dating. That Dana and Booth. I'm okay with it. But why do I feel a little jealous?" Brennan said

"Bren, You have Mulder. Booth has Dana." Melinda replied "That's the way it's supposed to be. You're all happy. You're just afraid that Booth and you won't be friends or something. I don't know. Bren, can you wait until the morning?, I'm really tired. See ya in the morning. And Tempe, don't worry to much!"

"Mel, do you want to go along shopping tomorrow?" Bren asked "Come to my place at 8."

"Alright, Tempe." Melinda said "But I have to go now."

She hung up the phone.

Brennan lay back in her bed. It was still 2 am. Or a minute later. She smiled a little, well of course she was not jealous. She lay back in her bed, and drifted of to sleep. At 8 she woke up, there was someone at the door. She opened the door. Melinda was there, wearing a blue dress and a black jacket.

"Tempe, did I wake you?" She said smiling. "I did not have breakfast yet, want to get some." she smiled "After you get dressed."

Temperance disappeared in the bedroom and looked over her closet. She had to wear the right clothes, those that made her look like she had good taste. She chose a blue t-shirt and jeans. After a couple minutes she entered the living room, Melinda was sitting in the couch.

"Shall we go grab some breakfast?" Melinda asked.

"No, we have to wait for Angela and Dana." Temperance replied. Melinda smiled a little.

"So what did you find in the diggings?" Temperance asked. She was not interested but she knew Melinda liked to talk about things like that in that situation.

"Well, some bones from the Mesozoïcum. Nothing really special, it was buried the way they did it in the period of time. The usual gifts in the grave. Just like all the others. We did find something weird, some newer bones. We're pretty sure he/she was murdered. Well, Emily Craig is leading the investigation."

The bell rang. "Well, there they are" Melinda laughed "We're gonna have so much fun." Melinda laughed. She grabbed her bag. Brennan opened the door. Scully and Angela were standing in front of the door.

"Hey, Angel." She hugged Angela "And.." She looked at Scully, from top to toe. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met."

"Well, we didn't. I'm Dana Scully." She looked at Melinda "And you are?"

"Melinda, Melinda Ryan." She shook Scully's hand. "I'm Zach's girlfriend."

"Let's go!" Temperance said while closing the door to her apartment.

They walked out of the apartment. They all sat in Dana's car while Dana drove. She parked her car a little ways from the shops. They got out of the car. Dana walked next to Angela. "You didn't tell me another Temperance would be bringing a friend while we go shopping for sexy clothes." Scully whispered to Angela

"Don't worry." Angela looked at her "Don't fear Melinda. She's fine. Really nice, probably Temperance just asked her to tag along. She just returned from diggings, the last thing on her mind is to put her nose in others people business."

"Does she do that?" Scully looked kind of terrified. "What if she finds out, about what we're doing to Temperance."

"Don't worry. Probably she'll even say she'll help. Or she'll get really pissed off! One or the other." Angela said "You do not have to worry. She is my best friend, after Bren. And she's not that bad, just be careful about talking about Zach. She doesn't take Zach is boring, she gets mad about that kind of thing." Scully looked weird at Angela "Trust me, you better not do that. Just don't mention Zach at all!"

"Hey, Ange." She looked a little away. "Dana." she hesitated a little, she looked kind of tired.

"Looks like you didn't get much sleep last night." Scully observed.

"Well, it was 1 in the morning when I got home, I went to bed. At 2 Bren calls me, a little panicked. After that she asks me to go shopping, I woke up in the morning at 7 by Prue yelling at me. And by 8 I'm here."

"Where is our little Prudence?" Angela asked "When are you taking her to the lab again?"

"Don't know Ange, Zach is dropping her off at my grandparents. They said they would take her hiking in the woods."

"You allow your 2 year old to go hike in the woods. After the entire Selina story?" Angela said.

"Pf course not, I told them not to take her hiking. They agreed. Don't know what they're up to!" Melinda replied "It's just I can't say that they can't see her. That is just cruel. At the other hand I want to. "

"Say, you'll take her Friday. Please, please." Angela begged "No murders in the lab, it can all get boring. If you know what I mean."

"I haven't heard Zach complain." Melinda said "He's been happy things are a little quiet around the lab. And I could agree, I just hope that when I return it won't change."

"Well, the X-files aren't that quiet." Dana replied "It's actually kind of busy on the X-files. And with Mulder distracted. It's not been enjoyable."

"I can imagine." Melinda smiled "How is Jack?"

"Fine, Fine." Angela said "So you and Zach, hot and heavy again?"

"Nah, not really. Zach and me are taking it slow." Melinda sat down "To damn slow. And I hoped that traveling to Canada would change things, but I guess not. But Dana you and Booth, are you hot and heavy?"

"What?" Dana looked like she waked up from a long sleep "Yes, really hot and heavy. Beginning of the relationship. You know the phase."

"Me and Zach never got that phase!" Melinda replied "It's not fair. Well, we started out good, but than he decided to take things slow."

"Oh, that's so boring." Angela replied "But Zach is just afraid he'll loose ya."

"That's just bullshit. He should know I would never ever leave him." Melinda said "He does know that right?"

"I think." Angela replied "He is just afraid."

"Well, Dana, Angela, you're lucky with a guy like that. Insecurity is like the curse of the 21st century for guys. And you two have the confident type. I just hate it!"

They went in a shop. Angela walked beside Dana and they looked together for clothes. Temperance and Melinda were standing together looking at a wonderful peace of clothing. It was a red dress, that did not coven the shoulders. It had short sleeves who were supposed to be on her arms. And it reached over the knees. Melinda smiled a little. Than she looked at Temperance.

"You should buy it Tempe, for your double date." Melinda replied "It will look great on ya." Temperance took the dress, and together they walked further in the store.

Melinda looked around her. Her eye fell on a black long dress, with no sleeves. "Meli, you should buy that." Temperance replied. "It will look great on ya. And Zach will love it." She took the dress and they both walked to the register.

Dana looked at Angela, she was wearing a short dress that showed a little too much cleavage.

"Angela, this is just not me." Dana tried to pull the dress down. " we want a beautiful dress, not something that makes me look like a slut!"

Angela gave her another dress, this dress was a white long dress with glitters. It was very long. The dress was sexy and beautiful. "this is the dress, Ange. I love it."

"And it's hot." Angela completed "And I've got shoes that match it. You're gonna look so pretty."

"shouldn't you buy yourself a dress." Dana smiled at Angela

"I already bought myself a dress, Jack's buying it and yours." Angela smiled

"I couldn't take that." Dana saw Angela smile

"Jack's rich. You can take it." Angela said "And I got you a tiara. Let's say we'll meet Wednesday at 6. So I can do your make up."

"Do I need that?" Scully looked at Angela "I never use make up."

"Well, it's just to make you more beautiful." Angela said. They went to the register and walked out of the store. Outside Melinda and Temperance were waiting, both carrying a bag. Melinda was carrying a larger bag, and Temperance a bit smaller one.

"So let's grab some breakfast." Melinda replied. She looked at her watch "Or brunch. Whatever." They crossed the road, and sat down at a table. Scully looked a little insecure.

"So what did you find in Montreal?" Angela asked "Something interesting"

"Well, nothing out of the normal." Melinda replied "Graves from the Mesozoïcum, nothing out of the ordinary. Grave gifts. And an murder victim, but she got given to another forensic anthropologist."

"Oh, that's interesting. Found any tattoos?" Angela asked

"Well, no, the body was total decomposed. Very!" Melinda said "Bones only, there was no skin left. Just how I like it." She smiled.

While Melinda smiled. Her phone rang. "Excuse me"

"Ryan" She got a little red. Melinda stood up, and left the table.

"What's with her?" Scully asked Brennan. Brennan shrugged her shoulders. When Melinda came back to the table she looked worried.

"I've got to go." Melinda said. She wanted to run, but Brennan took a hold of her hand.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked "Is it Prue?"

"It was the hospital." Melinda sat down again. "Zach had an accident on his way back from my grandparents. Prue is just fine. My grandparents are in the hospital. Prue is there. Bren, Can I bring Prue over for the evening? Zach's in a coma."

Brennan nodded. She stood up. "I'm going with you." Angela looked from behind the menu. and stood up too.

"Dana, I'm sorry. But I want to see how he is." Angela said.

"No problem, I'll drive you." She replied while they left the restaurant.


	8. Faint a little, sing a little

Hey, guys, here is a new update, Special thanks to B/B forever, for correcting my texts so very fast. I hope you enjoy this.  
Reviews with subjectings are welcom.

* * *

Faint a little, sing a little . . .

"I'm here for Zach Addy." Melinda said. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Well, your grandparents are in the hallway. Zach went into surgery about two minutes ago. His life is in danger. They are trying everything to save him." The receptionist told her.

"What is his condition?" Melinda asked.

"I'm sorry, madam, the doctors will do anything in their power to save his life." the receptionist told her.

"You don't understand. I'm a medical doctor. I have an MD." Melinda leaned over the desk. "I just want to know his injuries. Maybe there is something I can do."

"Sorry, but I cannot give you that information." the receptionist looked at her. "You are not a relative, and I can only give that sort of information to relatives only."

"What, I'm his girlfriend!!"Melinda said, "We're worried about him."

"I'm sorry. The doctor will get to you later." The receptionist walked away from the counter. Brennan put her arm around her shoulders.

"Let's just wait here." She said to her. "Zach will be fine, he got blown up once. He will survive this."

"What if he doesn't?!" Melinda stood up, "It's all my fault. I should have brought Prue to my grandparents, why can't I just take my own kid?"

"Zach drives her to New York every week, sweetie." Brennan saw she started crying even harder. "This could have happened to anyone, it's not your fault at all."

"What if some guy did this to him?" Melinda replied "What if . . . ?"

A doctor walked out of the operation room, Melinda guessed it had been over a day that she had been standing there, but it was not like that at all. She looked at the doctor.

"Miss Ryan,"

Melinda walked to the doctor, her eyes were still red, and it looked like she hadn't slept at all. "How is he?" Melinda asked with a voice so afraid she could have given up.

"Well, he has suffered from internal bleeding, he has gotten a pretty hard bump. His organs were damaged pretty bad, and we were afraid that we were gonna lose him, but he pulled through. He's a fighter." The doctor looked around. "He was quite lucky he wore his seatbelt. Otherwise, it could have been worse. The little girl that was with him was very lucky. We would have expected her to be hurt too, but she was sitting at the right place at the right time. Zach is momentarily in a coma, but we expect he'll wake up any day. His body is tired, and he needs to recover."

"Thanks, doctor." She said.

"Miss, I suggest you and your daughter go home, and get some sleep." He said. "You can come back later, to see if he's awake. It looks like you really need sleep."

"I'll see the doctor." She walked toward Brennan and the rest. Her daughter was very upset. and ran to her mother, hugging her very tight.

"So . . . " Angela and Brennan said Melinda looked at Angela. "They say he's gonna be fine. He'll wake up out of the coma." She put Prue on the floor, and she felt a little dizzy. Angela saw she was not standing steady. After a few seconds she fell onto the floor, She didn't move.

"Mummy!" Prue yelled at her Melinda "Mummy, don't go to sleep, you have to be awake when we see daddy." Angela thought the girl was very cute, the girl pulled at her mothers ear, but she didn't react. Scully sat next to her. She felt her pulse, which was still beating. "We need a doctor, here. Right now!" Temperance yelled. "She fainted."

Doctors ran toward her, put Melinda on a tray, and drove her toward another room. Prue was walking behind the doctors until Brennan pulled her in her arms and carried the 2-year-old away from her mother.

"What's mummy doing?" She asked while playing with Brennan brown hair.

"Mummy has worked too much, and she is tired. So the doctors are giving mummy new energy." Brennan explained. "Just like your dad."

"But daddy is not my real daddy." Prudence said very carefully, "My real daddy is in heaven. My new daddy has to love my mummy, because my real daddy can't."

"Hey, sweetie." Brennan said "Your mummy is going to be fine. She just worked too much."

"Mummy says that she wasn't tired. Just a bit sick in the morning." Prue said. "She was like eating, and she just kept getting sick. And she left very early in the morning. And then daddy got in the car, and he started driving. And then boom …"

Brennan took her even tighter in her arms, and walked from the one side to the room to the other side. Angela was looking at her, smiling some of the time. Scully was calm, but a little concerned about Melinda; On the other hand she remembered Emily when she saw the little girl. All panicked. After 2:00 p.m. they could see Zach. He was waking up from his coma. They had all been very panicked. Prue already gave him a hug, Melinda had woken up, but the doctor didn't want to take any chances and were going to do a lot more medical research.

Brennan had taken Prue to her apartment. Melinda had to stay at hospital over night. Prue was lying with Brennan in her bed. The girl could hardly sleep.

"You look a lot like my mummy." Prue said while she played with her curls.

"Why is that?" Brennan said.

"You look the same." The little girl started laughing. "You could be like Hannah Montana or something."

"Aren't you supposed to watch Powderpuff girls or something?" Brennan asked the young girl.

"That's for babies. I'm a big girl. I watch Hannah Montana!" She stood up in the bed and started dancing singing the soundtrack from the show, doing the moves Hannah Montana never did.

"Who is this Hannah Montana?" Brennan asked, "I don't know her. Is she a baby?"

"No," The little girl said. "She's a pop star, and she sings. And when she has brown hair she is a girl like me, and then her name is Miley!!"

"And no one notices that." Brennan asked the little girl.

"Nah., cause she is really, really smart." Prue replied "I have some box in my back pack. I can show you."

"I don't owe a tv." Brennan replied "And I think don't you should be watching tv this late. So get some sleep."

"Auntie, do you think mummy is going to be okay?" Prudence asked "I just want mummy to come home. And then I can say I'm sorry to keep her and dad up at night."

"Mummy's coming home, she's gonna be home tomorrow. And you'll be watching Hannah Montana together." she said

"You should come." She said "Mummy will like it."

"I have a date tomorrow." she said while she looked at her.

"What's a date, Aunt Tempe?" she said innocently.

"Well, when a boy you really like takes you somewhere fun." She said

"And will you get babies?" Prue asked "Because mummy says when you love someone, you get a baby."

"No, not babies." Brennan asked "I don't really love him that much yet."

"So no little baby." she replied.

There was a soft knock on the door. Brennan stepped out of the bed. Prue followed behind her, the little girl walked until the door. She opened it and saw Booth was standing right in front of it.

"Who's that?" The little girl whispered "Is that the boy you like?"

"No, this is my friend, Seeley Booth." Booth looked weirdly at the little girl.

"Hey, Prue." He said "Me and Parker just wanted to ask if you wanted to join us. But you already have a visitor." Parker walked behind Booth, and saw that the little girl was a little shy.

"I wanna go the movies." Prue said a little mad. "I want to go with your friend and that weird boy."

"Bones, that's actually a very good idea." Booth replied. " We can have fun together.

"It's actually way passed your bedtime, young lady!" Brennan said while she looked to the little girl. "We were just going to sleep."

"Bones, it's 8 o'clock." Booth said "It's not a school night."

She pulled Booth inside and closed the door. She walked with him to the kitchen.

"Booth, the kid is two. Her mother and her father went to the hospital on the same day. I think the last thing she needs is a movie." Brennan said "And Melinda always says how strict she is with bedtimes. I don't want to be the one that gets her to stand up against her mother."

"Bones, this is just what the girl needs." Booth said. Zach and Melinda are okay, aren't they?"

"They are going to be fine." Brennan said. "Okay, what if we stay home and we watch some dvds on my laptop? Prue took Hannah Montana with her. Who the hell is Hannah Montana?"

"Bones, you don't know who Hannah Montana is." Booth smiled.

"Well, I think it has something to do with blond hair, pop star." Brennan said "And then she has brown hair and she is Miley."

"Well, When she wears a wig, she's Hannah Montana, superstar, and when doesn't wear the wig she is just a regular girl. And she performs, but during the day she goes to school like a normal kind of girl. So she has the best of both worlds. Her Friends know that she is Hannah, and her family, but nobody else knows." Booth explained to her "Parker loves that show."

"So people actually buy that?" Brennan replied " They don't see that Miley is Hannah and Hannah is Miley and vice versa? Do you think I look like Melinda?" Brennan asked. "I mean Prue said I looked like her mum."

"Yeah, Bones." Booth replied "Melinda could be your family. You look a like just like sisters."

"So let's watch that Hannah Montana." she took her laptop and put it on. She put the dvd in the computer and put it on. Starting with very first episode. Brennan didn't get it in the beginning. A pop star. And after 15 minutes she got the show.

The blond guy was Jackson, Miley's disgusting brother. And the guy with the brown hair was Oliver, Miley's best friend and he had a crush on Hannah Montana. And the blond girl who didn't wear a wig was Lily, Miley's other best friend. Then there were two girls that reminded her of Cam, called Amber and Ashley. And a guy with curls where Miley was obvious into. Than there was her father named Robby Ray Stewart played by Billy Ray Cyrus. After the first episode more followed. There was even one where that Miley started dating her brother, and introduced Lilly also wearing a wig.

Brennan thought this show promoted wearing a wig. She started thinking what would happen if she would wear a wig. By day she would be forensic anthropologist Temperance Brennan and by night she'd be the blond girlfriend of Booth.

_Brennan was standing in a bar, she was wearing her gorgeous blond hair in a ponytail. She was waiting at the bar for someone, someone she had been expecting for a while. Booth walked toward her and kissed her on the lips, and looked in her eyes. _

"_You look wonderful honey." She said_

_He replied " You really look great Jennifer."_

_Apparently she had changed her name. To date Booth. She was living two completely different lives, just like that girl from Hannah Montana. Note to self: Never ever watch a show about being two persons, it brings weird ideas. She collapsed beside Booth in the bed. He ran his fingers through her hair. And all of the sudden he had the wig in his hands. Her brown hair was visible. _

"_What?" Booth said. "Bones, how could you?" _

"_Booth, it's still me. I love you." Brennan replied._

"_Well, I'm not into brunettes." He said while he walked away. _

Brennan woke up panting heavily. Booth, Parker and Prue were sleeping next to each other on the couch. A teenager show had lead straight to a scary nightmare. About her and Booth. She shook. And she felt like she wasn't okay. Note to self: don't watch Hannah Montana before bedtime. She carried Prudence to her bed, and joined her there. Before she fell asleep, she saw the smile on Prudence face. Being really, really happy.

The next thing Brennan remembered was waking up by Prue and Parker who were fighting over the last candy cane Booth had brought yesterday. 'It's mine.' she heard. She thought to herself. I'm never getting myself one of those things. She smiled, knowing that one day, she would have a baby of her own.

"Parker, give that candy cane to Prue, behave like a gentleman." He said "Her mummy is in the hospital."

Prue stole the candy cane out of his hands, and sat down on the couch.

"She never learned to share!" Parker said mad "I don't like her. I don't like her at all."

"Mummy doesn't say I'm difficult." Prue said while standing before Parker.

"Well, you're a brat!" He said.

"You're a boy!" Prue walked away, licking the candy cane she got from Booth.

Brennan walked to Booth and Parker, she was still wearing her pajamas. "What is going on here, it's 8 in the morning?" She looked tired.

"Well, Prue woke up. And I gave her a candy cane. So Parker and Prue started fighting over it." He looked around. Prue was sitting in the opposite side of the couch, not looking at Parker. "You can seen that neither of them has a little brother or sister. They just started fighting. And than I gave the candy cane to Prue, and I think Parker is mad with her."

"Well, she's 2. She doesn't really like sharing. And Melinda hardly gives her candy, she says it's bad for her." Brennan looked at her. "That's probably the reason. Booth I've got to go, I'm going to take Prue to visit her mother."

"Bones, just this. About Babies, I think you'd a fabulous mother, just the way you look with Prue." Booth said.

"I know you don't want children, but I just wanted to tell you."

"Thanks Booth!" Brennan walked out of the room.

"No, thank you. Parker had a good time." Booth walked out of the apartment. They stood a moment in the hallway, looking in each others eyes. Brennan broke the eye contact. She didn't want to see what was between them. She was in love with Mulder. In love with Mulder.

Brennan entered Melinda's room. Prue ran on the bed, still carrying the candy cane. Melinda was quite awake, still feeling really sick. She hadn't fainted at all, but she still was nauseous.

"So," Brennan looked at Melinda "Got the results yet?"

"No, not yet." Melinda replied. "Did you gave her a candy cane?"

"No, Booth did." Brennan said. "Innocent. All the way!"

"No big deal, she doesn't eat candy that much." Melinda said "So what did you do with Aunt Tempe?"

"Me, a friend called Booth, and an annoying boy watched Hannah Montana. And Tempe watched it too. And then we fell asleep, and we had so much fun!" Prue said

"When did you go to bed?" Melinda asked

A doctor entered the room and stood in front of her bed.

"So doctor?" Brennan asked. "What is going on with her? Is she sick?"

"Well, you're healthy." The doctor said.

"Why does mummy feels sick then??" Prue asked the doctor.

"Well, your mummy feels sick because mummy is getting you a little sister or brother." the doctor said "Your blood results show you are 10 weeks pregnant, miss, congratulations. We haven't had time to do an ultrasound yet, I suggest you visit your gynecologist as soon as possible. Have a nice day."

"I'm gonna be a big sis!" Prue said jumping up and down "When is sister coming?"

"About six months.." Melinda replied.

"Can't she come faster, I want to play with her?" Prue said.

"Well, she has to do some things before she can play with you!" Melinda replied. "She has to grow, and learn things in mummy's belly."

"How does she fit in there?" Prue looked at her tummy. "She can breathe, right?"

"Yes, she's fine." Melinda said.

"Can I see her?" Prue asked, "A picture."

"yes, when I get one, I'll show you." Melinda replied.

"So, Bren, how's Mulder going?" Melinda asked. "The double date's tonight right?"

"Yes, but I'd think about canceling. I have to take care of you and your daughter." Brennan said.

"you don't have to. My grandparents are still in town, we have dinner tonight. Enjoy!"


	9. To double date or not to double date?

**To double date or not to double date?**

Scully was standing in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. Scully ran her fingers through her curling hair. Angela had decided to curl her red hair, and she did not say anything on that subject. She just looked at her feet, then she had put on her dress. Now she was standing in front of the mirror, she didn't even recognize the person looking back at her. She thought back on her partnership with Mulder, imagining why Mulder would date someone like Brennan.

Well, Brennan was attractive in a more obvious way, and she never mentioned to Mulder she liked him, in more than a partner way. She never dared to say that, not since Emily. She had closed herself off from everyone. When she finally was ready to open up to him, he had moved on.

That is when he told her that he was dating Dr. Temperance Brennan. Her first feeling was excitement, just because she really liked Temperance Brennan's books, then it hit her. The second thing she remembered that she was looking for Seeley Booth, Brennan's partner. And after all these things happened, she was dating him.

Someone knocked on the door, She opened the door, to find an excited Angela.

"I think this is going to make Bren so jealous!" Angela said

"How are your friends?" Dana asked "Melinda and Zach . . . "

"Well, Zach woke up, like this morning. And Melinda is really pregnant. So good."

"Wow," Scully said "And the little girl?"

"A little confused." Angela replied "She is having a little sister, but she wants her to come right now. And she can't understand, why she can't just come now."

"She's a two-year-old right?" Scully asked.

"Well, almost three." Angela said "I know she's very bright for her age. She even watches Hannah Montana. She just doesn't get the entire show. Well, she's really cute, and she talks so much."

"What's the deal with Prue's father?" Scully asked "It seemed that she thought her father was dead.

"That is because he is." Angela said "Melinda had a relationship with Evan, a scientist, he died and broke her heart. She never mentioned in what way he died. I guess that's not really important."

"Well, I look awful." Scully said.

"You look amazing, sweetie." Angela replied. "Mulder will not be able to keep his eyes off you. And then Booth can look at Brennan. By the end of the night, you'll be together. I hope."

She heard a knock on the door. Booth was in front of it with flowers. And he looked really, really handsome. "Dana, you look beautiful. That Mulder guy will have a hard time focusing on Bones. You look beautiful, really, really!"

He left the apartment, and Scully followed him. She sat in the seat beside Booth. They drove a while and stopped at Mulder's apartment. Booth saw that Mulder and Brennan were coming their way. He kissed Scully's lips while the door was opening.

"Well, you seem in love." Mulder replied, while taking Brennan in his arms. "I'm happy for ya Scully! Really Happy!" He said while bending Brennan over and kissing her on the mouth.

Booth tried to keep his eyes on Scully, although he felt very jealous. And he detected the same emotion on Scully's face. But the two in the back seat didn't seem care.

"Well, where are we going?" Scully asked. She saw that Brennan and Mulder pulled apart.

"Well, perhaps, we'll go and see a movie." Booth subjected.

"Yeah, " Scully said. While looking to Mulder "There is a good movie about alien abduction and smoking guys. And government conspiracies."

"Jeez, Scully, didn't know my life was made in a movie." Mulder said while putting his arm around Brennan's waist. Scully could not take this. Why did he have to show his feelings like that? Why couldn't he just be in love with her?

"Well, there is this movie about bones in the theater. It's after my first book." Brennan said "I really want to see that."

"Want to check out who's playing me?" Booth smiled at Scully and tried not to look at Brennan.

"Well, they'll probably cast Jim Carry," Scully said.

"Booth, you're not in my book!" Brennan said while turning herself away from Booth and looking to Mulder once again. Hugging him very tight.

Get a grip of yourself Seeley, Booth thought, they are a couple. Don't look at them like that. Just keep your eyes on the road. Or on Dana.

"There is this movie, High school musical three." Dana said "I just love that Vanessa Hudgens. Such great music."

"I'm not about to go to a movie where kids are singing all the time." Mulder replied "It's just so wrong, I mean them singing badly is like a X-file. I mean can't we go watch something spooky"

"Let's just watch you, Spooky" Scully said while looking to Booth.

"I'm serious, something like Saw, anything." Mulder said.

"I'd rather not." Brennan replied "It's just that, I don't have to see any corpses today. I prefer High school musical three, and then I can say to Prue I actually saw that movie."

"Two year old Prue?" Mulder said "Do I really need to see High school musical three, let's just see the movie after your book."

"Well," Booth said "To be honest, I'm with Dana, I want to see that Vanessa Hudgens. So,"

"I guess," Mulder said "I'll enjoy the movie."

Booth smiled, he watched Scully feel at ease, finally. She saw that Booth was watching her, and instantly smiled back. He watched her for a little while, seeing that she had lost a lot, and now she had lost the man she loved more than anything in the world. They stepped out of the car. Booth put his arm around Scully's arms and walked next to her. Seeing that she rested against his shoulder. Brennan was walking behind her, her hand was resting in Mulder's hand. And they looked so in love. They reached the register.

"Four for High school musical three please." He said. The woman behind the glass handed him the tickets. They walked to the stairs, and made their way to right place. Settling before the great screen.

The room turned dark, first there were some piece movies. When the movie started, Scully's head was resting on Booths shoulder. Next to him Brennan sat, Her hand was resting next to his. But her head was resting on Mulder's shoulder. He looked to the big screen, revealing a sweaty, Zach Efron, who was in Booth's opinion a little to cocky playing basketball. He saw that Brennan was reflecting on his bone structure. And Mulder seemed to be enjoying himself. Scully was watching the movie, and was very interested. He heard her trying to sing along, and trying to relax.

The movie wasn't that bad, Booth thought while he took Scully tighter in his arms. After a couple of hours the movie ended. Scully was dancing a little, like Vanessa Hudgens.

"You could have totally played Gabriella" Booth said while Scully smiled.

"I'm not that pretty." Scully said "Not that pretty like all the others."

She was watching Brennan, even Booth wanted her. Not for a moment he did he take his eyes off of her. Dana Scully looked more beautiful than she ever did, and Mulder could not even give his partner a glance. If she was his partner, he would have complimented the way she looked. In her eyes he could see that Scully really cared about Mulder was thinking.

"What makes you say that?" Booth asked "What makes you say that you are not as pretty as all the others?"

"Mulder never looks at me in that way." Scully replied "I'm wearing a beautiful dress, my hair is all done. And he can't even give me a glance. Just keeps his eyes on that Brennan. First there was Diane, than there was that Bambi, and than there was that b*tch Phoebe again. And now Temperance Brennan. I'm just wondering why am I not enough."

"Hey, Dana" He replied "He's blind. If he can't see that you're everything he needs. Sometimes people can't see what's right in front of them. I like you, but not in that way. And it has nothing to do with the way you look, it's just I haven't been able to get my mind off of Brennan ever since I met her. They were empty relationships. I was just dating someone to have somebody, always realizing it was not the right person. Maybe that is just how Mulder feels, maybe he thinks that he is not good enough for you, perfect little Scully. Maybe he wants to protect you from something."

Mulder and Brennan walked towards them. Scully's tears were still visible. Her eyes were red. It was clearly that she was hurt.

"What did you do to her?" Mulder asked while putting his arm around Scully trying to calm her down. "I haven't seen her like this since Emily."

"I'm sure, Booth did not do anything to poor Scully." Brennan said. "She's probably just crying about the movie."

"I'll take care of it." Booth said while putting his arms protectively around Scully. Mulder kept his eyes on Scully for a brief moment. He kept Scully very close. He heard her whisper, sorry. But he didn't react. Brennan and Mulder were sitting on a bench with a drink.

"Who's Emily?" Booth asked while turning her to him.

"Emily's my daughter." Scully said "Or something like it. I was abducted four years ago or something. And the government did this test on me, removing my ovaries and other tests. They created Emily, with the DNA of an Extraterrestrial life form. Making a hybrid. And then they killed the poor kid's parents. That's when I discovered she was my daughter. And about what she was."

Scully cried. She felt very sad again about what happened to her daughter. She continued "Than she became really sick. She died in the hospital. Her body was removed so no one would find out the truth. They stole the corpse of my only daughter. I only knew for a couple of weeks, but I just loved her so much. You wouldn't understand."

"Actually I do" Booth replied "I do understand. I have a son. And I loved him from the first moment I saw him. If they ever took him away from me, I would be heartbroken. But you do have a chance to have anther child, right?"

"No, I can never conceive a child again because of the test they did." Scully answered.

"So all this time that Hodgins was talking about conspiracies in the government, and I laughed with him. All that time he was actually right." Booth replied "All this time the government is doing this horrible tests on people, taking there chance to have children away from that. For what cause?"

"I don't know." Scully replied "I don't know. Mulder says the truth is out there. But there is just to much to sacrifice to get it. I don't know if I have anything more to sacrifice. I've sacrificed everything for him. Oh I love him so much."

Booth embraced her, and her head rested on his chest. Lightly he put his head on top of hers. Not looking around. After a couple minutes he stood up. "Let's bring you home Dana."

He dropped Mulder and Booth of at Brennan's place. And drove home, to Scully's home.

"So, I'll see you later." Booth said while he hugged her. He watched her enter the building. Then he drove home thinking about what she said about children, about Emily, and the government. Was she right? Was the government keeping all of this a secret?


	10. I'm telling, I'm jalous!

**I'm telling you, I'm jealous.**

The phone rang at the office of the lone gunman, Langly rushed to the phone. It was eight in the morning, and nobody would call at this hour. It was an unknown number. A moment Langly imagined not picking up the phone. But some brain cell told him this could be very important. He picked up the phone.

"Langly." He said while picking up the phone. Normally he would say something else. Like 'Lone Gunman, if you need hackers we're what you need' Or something else.

"It's Mulder" a guy at the other end of the line said. Langly sat up straight and watched out of the window.

"Mulder, why are you calling at this hour?"Langly replied, "I mean, what's up with you Mulder? So how's the girlfriend?"

"I'm at my girlfriend's place. She's still asleep." Mulder said. "You know her right? Temperance Brennan. The writer. Bred in the bone, That stuff."

"Yes, I know her. I read Bred in the bone." Langly said. "Quite a catch my friend. And what is she like my man?"

"She's amazing, my man." Mulder sounded a little weird, very insecure about his choice.

"Mulder, is something up?" Langly asked

"Yeah, Scully's dating a guy named Booth. She was crying last night. And I haven't heard anything of her. She hasn't called me to go out or anything. It's just like I'm losing her." Mulder said "And I'm not sure if I can handle losing Scully."

"You are not losing Scully, she's just dating right now. So are you." Langly replied "You've chosen to date Brennan, and she chose that Booth guy." Langly said

"I thought just maybe she loved me." Mulder said "But she doesn't. Not really."

"Fox Mulder, are you saying you are jealous of Booth?" Langly asked

"I guess, just a little." Mulder said, hanging up the phone. Brennan walked in the room and saw Mulder had just made a phone call.

"Who was it?" Brennan asked

"I called AD skinner" Mulder said "He really needs me, Something about a murder. Scully is already on her way. I'm sorry hon."

He kissed her forehead while he walked out of the room. Just looking at the sky. Yes, he was jealous of Seeley Booth. Seeley Booth and his friend Dana Scully. Why was he feeling this way? Why did he feel so jealous all of the sudden? He stepped in his car, he didn't know where he was going. It was like his whole body was in a trance. A couple of minutes later he noticed that his car was in front of Dana Scully's apartment. What the hell was he doing here? What was he doing? Maybe Booth would be there. He stepped out of the car, following his intuition. It brought him here, to his partners home. Then he rang the doorbell. Waiting for an answer. _What are you doing here?,_ Mulder thought_, you love Temperance Brennan with your whole heart, Scully will probably not be home anyway._

"Scully." He heard a voice that was very down. _Did Booth broke up with her,_ Mulder thought, _That bastard. I'll kick his ass. _

"Who is it?" he heard her say again. He could hear the hurt in her voice. A sad voice.

"It's me. It's Mulder." he said. He heard the door make a sound. He pushed against the door, and it opened. He walked through the halls. When he was with Scully's door he softly knocked on the door. She opened the door, revealing herself in a cute pair of pj's.

"What are.." She was cut off by Mulder's lips crashing in to hers. Backing her against the wall. And running his hands all over her body. Scully felt surprised. But in a couple seconds she returned his kiss. Feeling his hand running over her body. Making their way to the bedroom. Mulder took Scully in his arms, and put her on the bed.

After that Scully couldn't really remember what happened in the process. The next thing she could remember that she was naked, and lying in Mulder's embrace. Mulder's head rested on Scully's. He doubted his choice. What did he just do? Did he sleep with is partner? His conscience spoke to him, _what am I gonna do? _

"I love you" He heard his partner say. He heard it very clear, and he was very sure. He sat very fast. Scully bended over him to kiss him, but he turned his face.

"Scully, you love Booth." Mulder said "And I love Brennan. This should not have happened. Not like this. I can't do this to her. I love you, but I don't love you in that way."

"What?" Scully replied "Do you love me as a friend?"

"Scully, I'm really confused right now. This shouldn't have happened. I'm dating Temperance Brennan. I love Temperance Brennan." Mulder said "I can't do this to her. Please, can you just not mention this to her? Please."

"What about me, Mulder?" Scully said "What about my feelings? I love you, I always have. She'll get over it. I won't. I love you more than I'll ever love Booth. Ever."

"I'm sorry Scully." He said while walking out of his apartment.


	11. Walk Away

**Just Walk Away (Scully's point of vieuw)**

She curled up in her bed, crying. This plan did not end how she wanted it. And she even got hurt more in the process. She took her phone and dialed a phone number.

"Hodgins" She heard.

"Is Angela there, Please I really need to talk to her?" She said crying. He heard Hodgins run up the stairs, and call out to Angela. She kept crying, she needed to talk to somebody. Normally she would call Mulder, but now that was out of the question.

"Hello." She heard. "Bren?"

"It's Scully." She said crying. "It's Mulder, we slept together."

"That's so fantastic, sweetie." Angela said enthusiastically. "You need to tell me everything. Was he good? Did he tell you that he loves you? Oh did he serenade you?"

"He does not love me." Scully said "We slept together, and then he said he was confused and he made a mistake. He said that he loved Brennan way too much. What I'm I supposed to do?"

"I don't know sweetie." Angela said "I don't have an answer for this."

"I just can't handle this, I wish I never did this. I wish I never called Booth. I wish I was just here by myself. That I hadn't slept with him." Scully said "How can I work with him after this? If Mulder doesn't love me, why do I stay at the X-files?"

"Maybe, he'll change his mind." Angela said

"No," Scully said "It's over. I'm done saving his ass. I'm done with the x-files. I'm leaving the FBI, I'm going back to being a doctor."

"Isn't that a little drastic?" Angela asked "I mean . . . "

"Fox Mulder, doesn't need me. All he needs is his X-files." Scully replied

"Just give him a break, if he loves you truly. He'll be back." Angela said.

"So what?" Dana cried harder "So I wait until Fox Mulder wants me? I'm done waiting." Scully said. Scully hung up the phone. She sat down at the computer. She opened a text document, and typed the following text. 'In this letter, I Dana Katherine Scully resign from the FBI from today on. Sincerely Dana Katherine Scully.'

She stepped in her car, and drove to the FBI building. Walking through the halls really fast, she entered the bureau of Ad Skinner without knocking.

"Agent Scully what is this about?" He asked "I thought you and Mulder had the day off."

"Agent Skinner, I needed to give you something." She handed him the letter in an envelope.

"What is this?" He asked while he opened the envelope.

"My letter of resignation." She said "From now on I don't work for the FBI anymore."

"Agent Scully, I'm gonna pretend that I never got this." Ad skinner yanked the letter in little pieces and dropped it in the trash can.

"What would Mulder say?" he continued.

"I don't give a rat's ass about what Mulder has to say. If you won't approve my resignation, I'll go straight to Kirsch. And he'll accept it."

"Why do you want to quit the FBI, Scully?" Skinner asked "Mulder needs you."

"Mulder doesn't need me." Scully replied "I've lost more on the job than I've won. I don't want to end up losing my freedom. I'm free to go, and leave the bureau. Sir."

"You're a good agent, Scully." He said "But if you really insist. I need you to give your badge and gun and leave this building." She handed him the gun and her badge.

"Thanks sir." Scully replied

"If you change your mind, you'll could still come back. " He said standing up and hugging her tight "I'm gonna miss you Scully. Mulder is just going to freak when he finds out I let you go."

"I don't think he'll care." Scully said leaving his office and the FBI building without ever looking back. Never looking. Scully cried briefly. When she arrived in her apartment, Booth was standing before the door.

"Angela called, she told me what happened." Booth said "You didn't quit the FBI, did you?"

"I did, it's done." She replied. She turned her key in the lock. And walked inside the building. Booth followed her close as she entered her apartment.

"I'm moving." Scully said "To Minnesota, There's a hospital that did give me an offer to work there a while ago. The offer still stands. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Just like that?" Booth asked "You're not giving him a chance to make it up to you?"

"No" Scully said "I'm done with Fox Mulder, I've done enough for that guy, what have I ever gotten back? Nothing. No Thank you notes. He doesn't need me. There is another Scully around the corner that is crazy enough to follow him on his chase after aliens. But it will just not be me, not anymore."

With that she started packing everything she owed, leaving everything that reminded her of Mulder. Everything. Pictures and notes. Everything that just had a little Mulder over it. She called a moving company to get a moving van here today. On Saturday, she closed that door behind her forever. The last thing she saw was the car driving away.


	12. Making the same mistake, all over again

**Making the same mistake all over again(Mulder's POV)**

Mulder walked on the streets, completely lost. He knew how much he had hurt Scully, and he didn't know for sure he loved Temperance Brennan that much. He walked around the streets, close to Scully's apartment. He saw that Scully left, crying, panicked. He hoped nothing would happen to her, he would never forgive himself. He cheated on his girlfriend with his best friend, than he told his best friend in the whole wide world that he didn't love her in a girlfriend way.

The truth was, he loved her more than anything in this world. More than Temperance Brennan, More than Diane Fowley, more that Phoebe, more than every woman he had ever known. But he wanted to protect her, from himself. He didn't want anyone to get to Scully, to hurt him. She had lost more on the X-files than him. She lost her daughter, her father, her sister and the ability to get a baby. Maybe that was the worst pain for her. He stepped in his car, putting his head on the wheel. He had to tell Temperance this relationship would never work. He wanted to be with Scully, finally he was sure. He started the car. And drove to the building where Temperance Brennan lived. He rang the door, and Temperance buzzed him in.

When he entered the room, he looked at her.

"Temperance, we need to talk." Mulder said while he looked at her. "This morning I told AD skinner wanted to see me, that was a lie." Temperance her face changed.

"I went to Scully's" He said "And we slept together. I'm not gonna say it didn't mean anything because it did. I think I don't love you in that way. Not anymore." Temperance her face calmed a little down.

"That is such a relief." Brennan looked at him, Mulder smiled at her. "I thought you were here to take our relationship till the next step. I saw how you looked at Scully yesterday. And I understand. You guys are meant for each other. Not that I believe the concept. You and I are too different."

"So are you gonna take your chance with Booth?" Mulder asked "It looked like he has feelings for you, and it looks like he truly loves you. Brennan, thank you. We had a nice run."

"A very nice run." She agreed "It's just we're too different. I know you tried to be different. You need to be loved for who you are, and not for someone you're trying to be."

He stepped in his car, and he drove home. Dreaming about his happy ending with a woman named Dana Scully, with beautiful hair. He would surprise her at work Monday. He smiled. The next day he arrived at the bureau really early. On Scully's desk, he had put very beautiful flowers. There were balloons with 'I love you', 'I'm sorry' and 'You're my one in five billion'. He took his big teddy bear and put it in her chair, on the bear stood 'I heart Scully'. He smiled. The clock was striking 10 o' clock. Normally Scully could be here already. He started to get a little worried. A little woman entered the room, looking surprised when she saw the things on her desk.

"Oh, that is a nice welcome." The woman said "And they said you were scary."

"Who are you?" Mulder asked "This is for my partner I adore."

"Well, I'm your new partner." The woman said "My name is Special Agent Monica Reyes, I'm specialized in everything about cults."

"There must be some mistake." Mulder replied "My partner is Dana Scully."

He walked out of the office, running in the elevator. He headed for the office of AD Skinner. Something had happened to Scully, she had an accident, he thought. He entered the office without knocking. AD skinner was sitting in a meeting with agents.

"Where is she?" He yelled "Where's Scully, what happened to her? What hospital is she in? She is all right, right? Oh I have to go and see her . . . "

He got interrupted by Skinner "She left Mulder, She left the bureau, I tried the stop her. But she wouldn't listen. She said you didn't need her. And I called agent Reyes, because you need a partner."

"You let her quit?" Mulder yelled "Why didn't you say she needed to think about it. I'm going to see her right now."

He headed for her apartment, the door to her building was left open, and Mulder entered the building. He didn't bother ringing her door. Maybe she would get away. When he came upstairs, he used his key to open the door. He expected to see Scully eating ice cream, to get over him.

But when he entered the apartment, he only found a couple of boxes, labeled Mulder. He didn't see any sign of her. He could see she had left in a hurry. He sank to the ground crying, reaching for the box with his name on it. It revealed pictures of them. Lots and lots of pictures of them smiling. Being really happy.

She had left those pictures, she hadn't taken anything. He discovered also a couple of picture of Emily left behind. Like it didn't matter. There was no sign where she had gone. He kept crying. He now had lost her forever. And it was all his own fault, he loved her. And he would never know. He picked up a piece of paper from the floor, It was his handwriting. 'You're my best friend' was on the paper. Now he collapsed. The door opened a little.

"Scully" he heard, two footsteps came close. Two women entered the room. They saw Mulder. Melinda looked at him.

"Are you okay, man?" she asked. "What happened here?"

"She's gone." Mulder said. "She just left, I broke up with Brennan. And she just left. I don't' know what I have to do." Angela was looking at him. Not able to say anything.

"That's clear." Melinda yelled "You get in your car right away and you go find her and tell her how you feel about her." He grabbed his coat and left.


	13. A little, but not to late

**A little, but not too late**

3 Months later

Mulder was sitting in the office of the X-files. He remembered the Melinda girl who had told him to go and find Dana. And to be honest, he had tried. He just didn't know where to start. He had called Scully's mother, but she had been no help. She refused to tell him the whereabouts of her daughter. She had given him a speech about loving people. To finish, she had told him to leave her daughter alone, that she had been hurt in her life enough. Then Mulder asked her to tell her that he loved her, more than anything in this world and that he would not hurt her anymore. She didn't say anything.

He had a picture of him and Scully on his desk, hugging. He missed her so much, more than he ever could have imagined.

"Are you okay?" Agent Reyes asked. "You still didn't find her, did you?"

"I gave up, about two months ago. Can't figure out where she is. The FBI hasn't got any data on her yet, her mother does not want tell where she is, and I have no idea where she could have gone."

"She told some other person." Monica said. "Her friends, Anyone. She doesn't seem like a person that leaves and doesn't tell anyone about it. Do you know any of her friends? She must have told somebody about it Mulder, just someone needs to tell you. Just name some of her friends."

"Well, she used to date an FBI officer, Seeley Booth. I think she's good friends with Melinda Ryan and Angela Montenegro. Melinda told me to go and find her, so she doesn't know where she is."

"You don't know that!" Monica replied "Scully could have called her later, telling her where she was about to go. And if she wanted you to find her, she'll tell her she went."

"What if she doesn't want to tell me? Booth will definitely not tell me." Mulder replied.

"Go, Fox Mulder. Go see that Melinda-girl." Monica said. "I don't want to see you here today."

Booth was standing on the platform watching Brennan. Their relationship had not changed in these three months. She knew he had broken up with Dana Scully. But she hadn't made any moves on him yet.

Zach had returned to the lab after three weeks, and Melinda had been working harder than ever. She was six months along in her pregnancy, and her belly had increased largely. Zach and Melinda had become so much closer during these months. Prue had celebrated her 3rd birthday, and sometimes she visited them in the lab she had spent a lot time watching tv while her mother worked in the lab. Sometimes Booth would join her. Now she wasn't here, and he was standing on the platform. Mulder entered the building. Booth looked at him, he couldn't believe he had the nerve to come here. Booth approached him.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Mulder stood in front of him.

"I'm looking for Melinda Ryan." He asked. Melinda approached him. When Booth tried to hit him in the face, she pulled Booth away from Mulder.

"What do you think you are doing here, Agent Mulder?" Melinda said while standing in front of Booth, Booth wouldn't leave the two of them.

"I want to know where she is." Mulder cried.

"Brennan is right there." Melinda said while pointing to where Brennan was standing.

"I'm not talking about Brennan. I'm talking about Scully." Mulder said. "I know you guys were friends, and she must have mentioned where she has gone. I need to know. I can't live without her."

"I'm sorry, Mulder." Melinda replied "I don't know where she went. No one does. We were not that good friends, I just spent a day with her. I'm really, really sorry. Why don't you try the FBI or her mother? Someone has to know where she went."

"Her mother doesn't want to tell me. And there are no new records on Scully yet in the FBI office. I miss her so much." Mulder replied "I lost her."

"Okay, Mulder think. There has to be a way to find her. Just think clearly. She'll need a job. She's an agent, so she must still work for the FBI somewhere right?" Melinda replied.

"No, she quit the FBI so she could work as a doctor." Mulder said

"There we go." Melinda said "Did she ever have a job offer from a hospital, any hospital?"

"Yeah, Minnesota Hospital or something." Mulder said "But she would never take that job."

"You don't know that." Melinda said. "She could be working there. Call the hospital, check out if anyone with the name Dana Katherine Scully works there."

Mulder turned around walking out of the building.

"I can't believe you did that. He might find her." Booth said.

"You know where she is, and you didn't wanna tell him." Melinda said. "You're really something jealous, You want your Dana back. She was good in bed right. Right?"

"He hurt her, that's all what am saying, And for the record I don't know what Dana Scully is like in bed. I never slept with her." Booth said. "We were pretending to go out, to make Bones jealous."

"Is that why you don't want them to be together?" Melinda said "Because you never had the guts to go up and tell Brennan you love her? That's why you don't want them to be together right?"

She stood up, and walked to Brennan.

"Tempe, I'm sick and tired of you guys dancing around this relationship." She was standing in between them. "Brennan doesn't have a boyfriend, you don't have a girlfriend. You love him, she loves you. Just kiss each other, then the freak show stops and we can go back to work."

She stepped off the platform and headed for her office, still a little mad.

Booth and Brennan were standing in front of each other.

"You love me." Brennan said "You really, really love me."

"Yes, more than anything in this world." Booth said while watching Brennan "I have loved for all these years. I know you don't …"

Her lips crashed into his. He kissed her deeply. In the background of the lab, their audience applauded.

"I love you." Brennan was whispering in his ear. He hugged her finally getting what he wanted, and then it hit him. That was all Fox Mulder wanted too, just being with Scully.

Scully was hanging out in the bedroom of her new apartment. To be sure she didn't love this place so much. It was smaller than her other apartment. She was staring out of her window. Her job sucked, everyone was mean to her. And she missed that one person that meant the most to her. Now she was sitting in her bedroom by her phone.

She was afraid to dial the number of her doctors office. She had been sick all time, a voice in her said it could be very bad. Yesterday she had gone to the doctors. They did some check ups, blood tests and that kind of things. The doctor insisted to run the usual tests, which included a pregnancy test. Scully had not disagreed with that, although she knew, there was no way she could have gotten pregnant. She told that to her doctor, and he had told her, they just wanted to be sure.

She picked up the phone, remembering her mothers phone call about Mulder. She had told her that he had called her, and had asked where she was. Then she said she didn't give him what he wanted. The last thing her mother said was that he told her that he loves her. At the time she wanted to call him, but for some reason she had not done so. She took her phone dialing a number, the number.

"Doctor's office, how can I help you?" the woman's voice at other end of the line said.

"My name is Dana Katherine Scully, I'm calling for my test results." Dana said.

"Just a moment, miss" the woman said while she started looking through her papers. Dana heard it through the phone. "Well, miss, I've got your results here. Your cancer is still in remission. And as for the rest I don't see anything you should worry about. It looks great, the results look great, really great. I've got great news, you're pregnant."

"What?" Dana Scully was speechless "That's not possible, I'm not able to conceive children."

"Well, miss, your blood result show the presence of HCG in your blood, which is the sign of pregnancy. It looks like given the amount of the HCG, you're three months pregnant. I suggest you visit your gynecologist to be absolutely positively sure about the pregnancy. I'm really glad for you, miss."

She sat very slowly. Could this be true? Could she Dana Scully actually be pregnant? And from Fox Mulder. She started to twirl around. How could she pregnant, when it was impossible for her to conceive. This must be some sort of mistake. She called the number of her gynecologist back in DC, she would drive to DC and visit her gynecologist.

He knew about her situation. She didn't want to put her hopes up too high. She assumed it would be a mistake, and the test was fake. It happened in one in a million cases, and she would be that one. She took her phone, and called her gynecologist she asked the doctor to make an appointment as fast as possible. He told her that he could make time for her this afternoon. She got in her car and drove to Washington, D.C. Her appointment was at eight in the evening, it was two in the afternoon. While Dana was driving, she was thinking about Mulder. Thinking about what she would do if she would run into him.

Mulder took his phone. It was two in the afternoon. Thinking about what happened the past months, he looked through the phonebook. He Dialed the number from the hospital.

"Memorial Hospital Minnesota what's your problem?" the lady asked.

"Does a woman named Dana Scully work for you?" He asked

"No, I'm sorry sir, No one with that name ever worked for us.' The voice answered. He hung up the phone. Mulder didn't know where else to look, it was the only number listed for hospitals in Minnesota. Now he lost all hope, he had lost Dana forever. There was no way to ever find her again, she could be anywhere.

Scully got out of the car at half past seven in the evening. She parked her car in front of the doctor's building and entered the room, heading for the reception. "Hey, My name is Dana Katherine Scully. I'm here for doctor Walsh." Dana said "I have an appointment at eight, but I'm just a little early."

"Sit in the waiting room, the doctor will be with you soon." The woman said while pointing to the room. Dana sat in a blue chair and looked at a magazine. A familiar figure came out of the room. She looked around six months pregnant.

"Dana," She heard the woman say. "Are you back?" Melinda walked to her, and hugged her.

"So how is the pregnant life treating you?"

"Fine, we're expecting twins, so." Melinda replied "So are you back? Have you seen Mulder "yet?

"No, I just needed a check up." she said "Don't tell anyone you ran into me, please."

"I won't, but here is the point. Mulder is really, really unhappy. He misses you, He tried everything to find you, but he can't. He said that he can't live without you."

She heard the doctor calling, she entered the room. He looked at her. She lay down on the bed. The doctor entered the room.

"Great to see you, Dana. I want to assure you that blood results are always right. The only thing I'll be able to prove is that you are pregnant. I can understand that you want to be sure, considering your situation." the doctor put something on her belly, then he moved an object over her tummy. On the screen a picture of her baby appeared. A couple of moments later, the baby's heartbeat was strong.

"Miss Scully, It seems like it's twins. The babies look healthy," the doctor said. "I think your boyfriend must be very proud."

"He doesn't know. He is not gonna know." Scully said

"Miss, I don't know what happened between the you and the father of this child, but he deserves to know that you are pregnant."

Scully got a couple of pictures of the babies, the precious little babies, Scully got in her car. It was 10 o'clock, way too late to drive home. 'Maybe I should go to Melinda's or Angela's.' she thought. Scully got in her car and drove to a place she least expected. She stopped in front of Mulder's apartment. 'You'll just tell him, then you'll get out. '

She walked in the building taking the elevator until the familiar floor. She stepped out of the elevator and walked to Mulder's apartment. Knocking softly on the door, she heard that he was walking to the door. 'Please let that Brennan not be there' she thought. The door swung open and Fox Mulder was standing there looking at Scully

"Scully" He said there were tears in his eyes. "You're here, you're really here."

"No, Mulder." Scully replied "I just wanted to tell you, that I'm pregnant. I'm expecting twins. I don't expect anything from you. I don't expect you to care, I just wanted you to know. I'm not going to tell Temperance about anything that happened. I'm going back from where I came. You can act as their father if you want to. And yes, it's yours, it's not Booth's. I never slept with him, I only slept with you."

She turned around, wanting to leave the apartment.

"Please, Scully." Mulder said "Don't leave. I broke up with Temperance, right after we slept together. I wanted you, and I never realized that. I've been such a jerk. I thought you'd be there when I got back, but when I did you were gone. I realized that a life without you is nothing. I want you, Dana Katherine Scully."

He crashed his lips into her. She willing kissed him back, enjoying each and every second. He tasted good. Mulder kissed her belly, and then lifted her from the floor. He carried her to his bedroom, closing the door on his way. A couple of hours later Scully and Mulder were lying in his bed naked. Mulder had his arms around Scully's body, unwilling to let her go for even a second. Their clothes were all around the floor. He kissed her ear.

"I'm so glad, you came back. We're gonna be a family. Scully, I realize I don't have a ring, but I wanted to ask you something, and not because you're pregnant. Dana Katherine Scully, will you marry me? And spend your entire life with me?" Mulder asked

"Yes, Mulder." She replied "I do"

"I love you, Scully." He said while kissing her. Than turning to her stomach. "And I love you guys too." He kissed her belly gently. "So what are you gonna do?"

"Well, I'll come back. But I sold my apartment." She said "I don't know where I'm supposed to stay."

"With your fiancee perhaps." Mulder replied "We'll go look for a big house, for us and the babies."

She fell asleep. Mulder watched her for an hour, seeing how beautiful she was.


	14. What I would do, If I lost ya

**What I would do, If I lost ya.**

Melinda was standing in the lab, taking a look at the bones that were in front of her. The previous week, Booth and Brennan were almost blown up by the Gormogan, showing her that this case was not so easy to be solved. She turned the bones around, seeing no damage that would suggest cannibalism. She put the bone back on the table, squinting at it for another ten minutes. Melinda saw Zach coming to the platform, waving at him. She walked to him, and kissed his lips before standing around the table.

"No cuts in the bone surface that suggest cannibalism, not made by real or artificial teeth or knives. Cause of death was a blow to the head. Probably the victim did not see her attacker coming. There is a pattern, I haven't yet identified the weapon." Melinda said

"Honey, you're supposed take it easy, you're almost 7 months along in your pregnancy, I don't want anything to happen." Zach said while he kissed her cheek.

"Yet, the lab has never been this busy." Melinda said while hanging onto Zach "I'm fine Zach, I feel absolutely fine. I'm not sick, you're not supose to chaperone me. I can take care of myself. Don't worry, I've been pregnant before, I know my limitations."

Zach looked at his girlfriend very strictly, it was clear he was not agreeing with her. "Mel, Honey, you work long hours, and you hardly get any sleep." He looked in her eyes "I don't want anyone to hurt you in any way. This is my first time of being a father, it's logical I get worried. Will you please take it easy for me?"

"Okay, I'll take it easy." Melinda said. Zach looked at Melinda taking her in his arms, and quickly kissed her lips. The touch was light. After breaking the kiss, he kissed her forehead. He smiled at her. Melinda sat down and looked at him.

________________________________________________________________________________

Booth and Brennan were sitting in the intoragation room, a woman named Pam was a suspect. The case they had been working on was from a local singer. Murdered by an unknown figure. All they knew about this woman was that she was upset with him.

"Miss Nunan, did Mr. Sour had enemies, anyone that could have killed him?" Booth asked

"Well, they were all jealous at his voice, and he had some problems with the neighbors." Pam replied.

"Miss, Dr. Jason told us that you were harassing Mr. Sour?" Brennan asked while she looked the woman straight in the face. "Could that give you a motive? Did he not want to marry you?"

"He's lying, me and Tommy were perfectly happy. We were in love, he really wanted to marry me. My parents are going to be so sad, when they find out, he's dead. They loved him so much." Pam said.

Booth was looking at her, understanding why her parents were happy that she finally found someone, Pam was not really what you would call attractive. Her brown hair was very messy, and her clothes were not beautiful. They looked like they were picked out by his grandmother, clothes where his grandmother wouldn't leave the house in. He didn't hear what she was saying. His bones kept asking questions. After a while he kept staring at his Bones, her beautiful face. He didn't pay attention to Pam. He just watched Brennan's beautiful brown hair. Booth and Brennan had been going out for a month now. They had gone on a lot of dates. Most of the time they would hang out at Brennan's apartment and watch TV. (Brennan had gotten one for Booth!) They would watch all kind of romantic stuff, One time Brennan's dad had walked in them kissing on the couch. Booth had been quite embarrassed, but her father didn't seem to share that feeling.

"Thank you, Miss." Brennan said while standing up and giving the woman a hand. "If anything comes to mind about your fiancée, please let us know."

"Yeah," Booth handed her a piece of paper with his cell phone number on it. "You can call anytime, if you have anything that could help this case further."

When they walked out of the room, he backed her against the wall, kissing her lips. Brennan reacted very fast by putting her arms around his body and pulling him close to her. Booths hand ran over her back, and pulled her in an embrace

"You, me, tonight, your place" He whispered in her ear. She nodded and kissed him again. He let go of her. They walked through the FBI building. Brennan stepped in the elevator while she smiled, Booth entered his office. Pam was watching them. She saw how he had kissed Brennan with passion. She walked out of the building.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Zach and Melinda were standing on the platform. "I have it!" He heard his girlfriend shout. "He was hit on the head with some kind of wooden object. Maybe like a violin."

"Or a piano. "Zach laughed.

"Zach, I'm serious. He was attacked with an object made out of wood. But not a bat, the fracture in the skull shows that he was hit at least 3, 4 times. Probably the first blow was not enough." Melinda said

"Why could it not be a bat?" Zach asked his girlfriend

"Well, a bat is massive wood it doesn't break easily, so it can't leave that kind of splinters, at least if it was broken." Melinda replied "And I've never seen any bat that was made in a factory break that easily. If it was made by hand, it could give this kind of splinters easily. But who this days can make a bet by himself."

"I'll call booth, he was killed with a wooden object. Got it." Zach took his cell phone dialing Booth's number. Melinda saw that she was talking to Booth. Melinda stood there watching him. She walked off the platform, going up the stairs. She opened the door to Brennan's office to find Booth and Brennan curled up in the couch together. She watched them for a moment, then she gently woke them up.

"Booth, Bren, I think the killer used a wooden object to kill him. On the victim's clothes there were also wood particles."

Dr. Sweets entered the office. He was looking worried.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, I suggest you stay away from Mrs. Nunan, she's not very stabile. When she wants a guy, she's able to do anything. She's dangerous, she might not have killed this guy, but she could have." He said while looking at Brennan. "So have a suspect?"

"Well, one of this contesters has a wood fabric. In the skull there wooden splinters, so we could see if the wood in the skull has the same structure as the wood in the fabric. Or if we find the crime scene, blood, anything." Melinda replied. "This seems to me, the simple theory, his parents told him too much that he was a good singer, and Mr. Sour was too much competition."

"Why the parent thing? My mother used to say that I sang girls just wanna have fun as Cyndi Lauper." Brennan said smiling.

"Yes, and my mum said I could twitch my nose as good as Elizabeth Montgomery, but that is what parents do, they tell their children that they are the best. Just yesterday I told Prue that she sings as well as Miley Cyrus." Melinda replied

"My mum meant it, she said I sounded better than Cyndi Lauper." Brennan said again.

"No one sound as good as Cyndi Lauper" Melinda replied "So many artists tried girls just wanna have fun, no one sounded as good as her. Even Miley Cyrus!"

"Prove it!" Dr Sweets said "Sing!"

"no, the mood is not right. I don't have music, no frivolity, I can't sing like this." Brennan said.

"That just an excuse, Bren!" Melinda smiled

Booth cell phone rang again, showing an unknown number. He answered his phone, and heard it was Pam calling. She had an interesting new fact on the death of her 'fiancée'. He kissed Brennan and walked out of the office. He saw Zach, but he showed that he already knew what he had to say.

________________________________________________________________________________

He hurried to his office. He entered his office. Pam was holding a picture of him and Bones, on the picture they were hugging each other and smiling to the camera. Next to that photo there was a picture of his son, Parker.

"Is that your son?" She asked while she picked up the picture. He nodded at her. "Dr. Brennan is your girlfriend?"

"Yes, she is." He replied "What did you wanna tell me."

"I just wanted to give you these." She handed him the socks. "I saw your socks, and I realized they had figures on them."

"Well, thanks, what did you have to tell me about Mr. Sour." Booth asked

"Nothing." Pam answered.

"I thought you had something important to tell me?" Booth said

"Do you know who killed Tommy?" Pam asked

"We have a lead." Booth let her out of the office.

And fell in his seat, put his hands in front of his head. He was tired. And he missed Bones. That afternoon he and Brennan had interrogated the suspect, and put him behind bars. Now he was standing in the bar where the murder victim had performed every week. Melinda, Zach and the entire team was there. Brennan entered the place. Scully and Mulder were sitting on the table to.

"Booth why did you ask me to come here, Booth?" Brennan asked while she saw the rest of her team sitting at the table. "I thought we were spending the night together."

"And we will Bones, you just need to perform for a live audience. You've got the music, the frivolity, what else do you need?" Booth said. He smiled.

'God damn it' Brennan thought 'I can't resist that smile'

She stood on the podium.

"You can do it, Dr. Brennan" she heard Hodgins yell.

"Go, Tempe" She heard again. The music started, she fell very nervous.

"_I come home in the morning light, My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"_

_Oh, mother, dear, We're not the fortunate ones,_

_And girls, They wanna have fu-un._

_Oh, girls, Just wanna have fun._

_The phone rings in the middle of the night, My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"_

_Oh, daddy, dear, You know you're still number one,_

_But girls, They wanna have fu-un,_

_Oh, girls, just wanna have_

_That's all they really want....._

_Some fun...._

_When the working day is done,_

_Oh, girls, They wanna have fu-un,_

_Oh, girls, Just wanna have fun...._

_Girls, They want, Wanna have fun._

_Girls, Wanna have fun" Brennan sang_

Her body felt light, and she let go of herself, dancing like she never danced before. Booth was waving his arms in the air, smiling at his incredible beautiful girlfriend dancing and singing. He had to agree with her, she was better then Cyndi Lauper. He heard the rest of the squints sing along with her, having a great time.

Pam walked the bar in, she saw that Booth's girlfriend Dr. Brennan was dancing on stage and Booth could not take his eyes off her. She looked around, she saw a table with very enthusiastic people.

"Seeley!" She yelled "Seeley look at me, not her."

She got a gun out of her pocket, pointing it at Brennan. Booth stood up, he saw that Pam was pointing the gun at his girlfriend. "I'm doing this for us." He heard her say.

_No, this can't be happening, they can't kill bones. Not now._ Booth stood up, turning in front of his girlfriend catching the bullet in his chest. Brennan stopped singing and dropped the microphone. She put her hand on Seeley's wound, She felt the bled on her fingers. Pam pointed the gun at Brennan once more again, to kill Dr. Brennan. All of the sudden there was a shot. Brennan looked up, she saw that Pam fell on the floor. Mulder had the gun in his hands, and just shot the woman. He was panicked, but he knew he did the right thing.

"Call 911!" Melinda yelled to Zach "Now!" She and Scully ran to Booth. Sitting next to Brennan.

"Stay with me!" They hear her say "Please Booth, we have to watch a movie tonight. Don't do this to me Booth. Please, I love you. Stay with me. Just keep your eyes open. The ambulance is on its way. Please Booth! Booth!"

He lost consciousness. Brennan held him, the blood was all over her clothes. The doctors put him on the trail, driving him to the hospital.

They were waiting in the waiting room of the hospital.

"I can't loose him now." Brennan said. She cried a little. "Why did he do this? Why couldn't he let me catch my own bullet. Than I would have been in the hospital. What the hell was he thinking?"

Scully put her hand on her back. "He wanted you to be safe. He saved you because he loves you more than anything."

She cried a little. The doctor walked to her. He looked very tired. "We tried everything, madam. We lost him. He lost too much blood, and he died here."

"Can I see him?" Brennan asked "Can I say goodbye?"

"No, miss. The FBI gave me direct orders to let no one with Mr. Booths body." he said "Not even relatives."

"I want to see him. You don't understand, I'm his partner, his girlfriend. I just want to see with my own eyes that he's dead, please." Brennan said.

"I'm sorry, miss. There is nothing we can do."

"Can I ask why the FBI gave those orders sir?" Scully asked "Special agent Dana Scully from the FBI" she showed him her badge.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I can not share that information with you." the doctor said while he walked out. Scully walked Brennan out of the hospital and drove her to her apartment.

"Is there anything you need?" Scully asked Brennan. She shook her head, and walked up the stairs, putting her keys in the lock and opening the door. Running up the stairs that led to her apartment. She entered her apartment and fell down on her bed. She cried like she never cried before, not even for her parents. She lost the man she loved the most in the world. She looked at her drawer, taking her gun out of it. Taking a piece of paper and a pen.

'_Dear, friends, _

_if you find this, I'll be with Booth in heaven, even though I don't believe in the concept. The life that is waiting for me, can't be worse. I can't bare a life without Booth. And I don't want to move on without him. Tell dad, I'm sorry. And tell Scully this is not her fault, she could not have known what I was about to do. And the rest, I love you all so much. But I'd rather die than life this life without the love of my life. _

_Love you all, Temperance Brennan._

_Ps. In my testament there is a budget for Parker Booth, for him to go to college. And also one for Prue, Melinda's little girl. Consider it a leaving present._

Brennan put the gun against her head, closing her eyes.


	15. Love hirts

**Love hurts, like a bullet in your heart.**

Brennan played with the idea. _What it would be like if I was dea_d? The gun was against her head, the trigger was ready to be pulled, to take her out of the misery. Forever. She could see Booth once more. She didn't hear that someone was entering her apartment. Melinda walked in the room and saw Temperance, holding a gun in her hand, ready to shoot herself.

"Bren, don't do this. You'll be sorry." Melinda said. "Please, everything will be all right. Just give me the gun, and we'll talk. Brennan do you think this is what Booth would have wanted? Do you think that he would have told you to kill yourself?"

Brennan handed Melinda the gun and sank in her bed.

"How can everything be okay again? I lost Booth," Temperance said. "You don't understand what it feels like. You have never felt it was your fault that the man you loved the most was dead."

"Bren, I do, I understand." Melinda sat next to her. "It hurts so much, and the night after you think you're never gonna make it through the night, that there is nothing word living for. That you better be dead, because you can be with him again. And though now it may feel that it will never get better, it will. I'm not saying you are going to forget about Booth. It just is gonna hurt less every day, until you can talk about it. And you only remember the nice things. Bren, there are so many people that need you."

"What would you know about it? Booth is the only I have ever loved so much." Brennan replied "If he is not with me, there is no one to care about me."

"Parker, he'll need you. He just lost his father. " Melinda said "If he loses, his Dr. Bones, it's gonna be two times as bad. Brennan you have to try to live again."

"You don't know what it's like, he is dead because of me," Brennan cried. "That bullet was meant for me, but he had to jump in front of it. You don't know what it feels like!"

"Actually I do." Melinda replied. Temperance looked at her.

"It was a normal case, I was almost 22 years old, we were heading for a crime scene. And we were really happy. He was talking about a second child, and I was about to go on a digging. Than we arrived at the crime scene, a guy walked on the scene, he was the father of a murderer I convicted. He pointed a gun at me. Evan, he jumped in front of me, catching the bullet in his long. He died right there on the crime scene, in my arms.

After that I felt it was my mistake that he was dead. His parents were blaming me too. They never thought I was right for their son. The night after he was killed, I wanted to kill myself too. I just wanted to get it over with, to not go through another day like this. Not a day without him. I wrote my goodbye note, and I wanted to jump.

That's when it hit me, I couldn't leave my family and my daughter behind, wondering the exact same thing I was wondering. What they could have done to stop me. It hurt like hell, I didn't go to the funeral. I didn't want to let go, but somewhere inside I knew I had to. I had to let go of him. I did, I lost all my belief in the bureau, and I left. I've never been to his tombstone again. But guess what? I moved on, and now I met someone I love as much as I loved Evan. And things are going better, and I thank God every day that I didn't do it. That I went through the pain."

"Do you think I'll ever love someone as much as I love Booth?" Brennan asked Melinda.

"I don't know Bren." Melinda replied "But I do know you can't do what you were about to do. You have to let go of him, but your life goes on. You can't stop now. Booth would have wanted you to be happy."

Brennan slept in her bed, Melinda was sleeping right next to her, hearing her cry in her sleep. She stayed there in her apartment to make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid. She breathed again. The next day she took her phone while Brennan was in the shower n and dialed Angela's house.

"Angela, can you come over to Brennan's?" Melinda asked. "Well, I went to check on her last night and I found her with a gun to her head, ready to end her life. I have an appointment with my gynecologist in two hours, and I don't think she will do so well on her own."

"Okay, I'll be there in a half hour." She heard Angela say on the other end of the line. Brennan came out of the bathroom in her pyjamas, not ready to get dressed.

"Angela is coming over." Melinda said. "I think it's better for you not to be on your own right now. I know I didn't want it. She'll be here in second. I have to go to my gynecologist for a check up. I'm sorry, but I'll be back right after, I promise."

Brennan fell on her couch without any reaction to what Melinda had told her. She turned the tv on, and started crying. She had gotten the tv for Booth, and now he was not there to watch it. There was a knock on the door, Melinda opened it.

"Thank God, you were here." Angela said while embracing Melinda. She stepped in the apartment.

"She hasn't said anything since last night." Melinda said "I think she's going worst."

She took her coat and left. "I should be back at four," Melinda said.

"No, I'll take care of it. And this evening, Scully is coming over." Angela said "You should go home and sleep in your own bed. Tomorrow Camille is coming, and I'll be keeping watch tomorrow afternoon."

"Me and Prue will come tomorrow night." Melinda said, "Maybe that will help her."

One week later

"Bren, we should go," Angela said to Brennan who was bending over the examination table looking, at the bones.

"I'm not coming," Brennan said. "I should identify this body. His family wants to know what happened to him."

"That's all right Dr. Brennan" Cam said, "That's what they need to know."

"He has been dead for 100 years, I think they adjusted already. We need to go to his funeral." Angela said. "You need to say goodbye to Booth."

Melinda came off the stairs, she walked to Brennan. "You need to go, Bren. I know what you're thinking, if you don't go, you won't lose Booth. But he's gone, no matter what you do. It doesn't matter if you won't go. You have to say goodbye to Booth, he would have wanted you to. Tempe you loved him more than anything in this world, You owe this to him. You need to go to the funeral. I did not go to Evan's and I have always regretted it. You have to go."

At the funeral she was not able to cry, she had cried too much the last days, that she felt like she was unable to. Caroline was saying good things about Booth. A man came to the casket. All of the sudden a soldier stood up from the others. It was Booth. The man hit him, Brennan ran up to the casket, taking one of the hands from the fake body. She hit the man with it.

"Nice shot, Bones." Booth said. She hit him in the face, everyone was watching her. Melinda was confused. And a little mad at the same time.

Brennan walked away, breaking down in the parking lot. Her boyfriend was alive, and he didn't tell her._ The man was alive, ALIVE! Why wouldn't he tell me?_ She cried her heart out. Booth was standing behind her, embracing her.

"Bones, what happened there?" Booth asked.

"You are alive Booth. Why didn't you tell me?" Brennan said "I thought you were dead. Hell, I almost killed myself. Melinda stopped me. It was the worst thing that ever happened to me. Why? Why would you do that?"

"I gave a list to the boss, for people to know I was alive. You were on it. I don't know why you were not told. I swear." Booth said. He kissed her forehead. She kissed his lips, and they went to her apartment, They lay on the bed for hours in each others arms.

"Melinda was a good support." Brennan said. "She told me what happened to Evan, she understood what I went through. She had been through the same. Evan did the same thing you did, he jumped in front of her, saving her life. Why did you do it? Why would he do it?"

"Because, I did not want Pam to kill you." Booth replied. "I didn't want that to happen. And for Evan, I guess he just wanted the same thing. I would die for you Bones, if it would happen again, I would do it again. I would save you."

In the afternoon the Gormogon case got another twist, artificial teeth were found, and that lead to an entire experiment, Zach and Hodgins were standing around, doing a short test. All of the sudden there was a loud bang. Melinda saw the fire, and ran toward the lab. She saw Zach, he was laying against the floor. _ Oh not again, _she thought. She got to Zach.

"My hands, they hurt." Zach said

"You're going to be fine, Zach." Melinda said "They are going to get you to a hospital, and you are going to be fine. Just stay with me Zach, please. Don't leave me. You're gonna be a dad in two months. Zach."

An ambulance came, and took him away. Melinda waited outside for Zach to come out. A couple minutes later they wheeled him outside with bandages around both of his hands.

"His hands are damaged pretty badly." The doctor told her. "It has yet to be determined if he's gonna use his hand like he used to. My guess is that he won't be that correct anymore, his job is going to be hard for him. Sorry."

" I'm sorry." Zach replied "I'm sorry, for what has happened. What happened to Hodgins?"

"He's fine, thanks to you." Melinda said "You saved his life, I couldn't be more proud."

"You want to read something to me?" Zach asked her. "Angela is getting some books, your thesis."

"Please Zach, I don't have to read that again." Melinda smiled, "All right I will. But just get a little sleep first, you look tired. I'll be here when you wake up."

A couple hours later she was reading out her own work to Zach, who seemed to be enjoying it.

"Secret societies keep people busy," Melinda read. "A war goes on between secret societies, and killings of others. Yet they don't seem to find it wrong. They seem to miss every sense of feeling in their body. A heart and a soul together form the human body, but what if we only conclude out of rationality, will our actions seem less wrong? Or will we lose every sight on life? Is making a rational mistake less wrong than killing someone out of fear or anger? Does rationality make us able to leave the world of good and evil and grow to a higher level, where good and evil no longer exist? And people no longer think with their heart, but with their mind? I think that be a bad place, as a heart can love. And love makes a different world. Where there is no place for . . . "

Booth and Brennan entered, they had been on the office, dealing with some cases, the Gormogon skeleton had been stolen. Brennan and Booth came in.

" If you knew what I know, you'd understand. You'd be proud of me." Zach said, Melinda's face changed, not realizing what was going on.

"I've always been proud of you, Zack. I've never met anyone more rational or intelligent. But there's a fault in your logic," Brennan said.

"What is going on here?" Melinda said "Why are you here?"

"He's Gormogon's Apprentice," Brennan replied. "He switched the teeth, and put the bones in limbo. He killed a man."

"Oh my God." Melinda said "You killed someone."

"With all due respect, you aren't cognizant of his logic." Zach replied

"Logic, he's a fucking Cannibal Zach, He kills people and later eats them. What the hell is logical about that?" Melinda said.

"Assumption number 1: Secret societies exist." Brennan saw how Melinda nodded, but still felt a little bad.

"Accepted. Hodgins has been explaining this to me for years." Zach said. "Melinda you must get to the same knowledge I did."

Brennan moved on. "Assumption number 2: The human experience is adversely affected by secret societies."

"Accepted." Zach said while giving Melinda another glance.

"Assumption number 3: Attacking and killing members of secret societies will have an ameliorating effect on the human experience." Brennan said like it was coming out of a book.

"Accepted." Zach pretended not to care.

"All of your assumptions are built on a first principle, Zack. To wit: the historical human experience as a whole is more important than a single person's life." Brennan heard Zach agree. "Yet you risked it all so you wouldn't hurt Hodgins."

"Where is Gormogon Zach?" Temperance asked "You've got to tell me."

"He won't." Melinda said "He probably is just waiting to go to him. Zach in your rational world there is no room for me."

She walked out of the room, closing it behind her.

"He first approached me three months ago at a symposium on burning plasma diagnostics. I don't know his name. I've never known his name but I've been to his house. I was blind folded when he first took me there. But I remember every turn he took and I was able to estimate his speed. So when he brought me home, I found it on a map. It's in Bedding Ridge on a street called Savoy Crescent. It's a big place, almost as big as Hodgins' house but run down. There's a flight of stairs at the back – outside. There's a blue door. It'll be locked but there's a key hidden in the crevice to the left of the door just above eye level. You will see a hallway. If he's found someone, you will smell meat cooking and that's how you'll know you're getting close. One last door, and you'll have to be fast. He'll be at the bottom of an incline in the floor. He'll have a knife. He's very fast. And he's very strong." Zach told

Brennan looked at Zach, not understanding why he did it. Melinda was outside standing against the wall, still panicked. Brennan waved at her, but she didn't look back at her. She understood how she must have felt. Booth left the room. A couple of hours later they were all in the hallway. Melinda was hanging onto Brennan, engrossed by her boyfriend.

Booth walked toward them.

"Did you get him?" Cam asked Booth. Booth nodded, and stood by the rest of the team.

"How could this have happened?"Angela asked

"Logic." Brennan replied.

"No. I'm sorry, Cherie. That might cut it with you eggheads, but this happened the way this always happens: a strong personality finds a weak personality and takes advantage." Caroline replied.

"No, that's where you got it wrong. You don't know Zach. How can you say he has a weak personality? You think you're so great, saying you know what caused this. Zach was a strong person, the most strong and rational person I've ever met. But he changed, his rationality took over him." Melinda said.

"I hate to say it, but he was a grown man, he chose to kill someone, no one forced him. He believed the things Gormogon told him, and that doesn't make him weak. It makes him a psycho. How could I ever love a psycho?" She ran away.

"Let her go," Brennan said when Angela wanted to go follow her. Scully and Mulder entered the hallway.

"We heard, how could this have happened?" Scully asked "Zach was a good guy."

"We don't know" Hodgins said "If we just noticed anything. . ."

"Melinda must feel so. . ." Mulder said

"Yeah, she feels bad, she says he's a psycho." Brennan said "She trusted him, and he betrayed her."

"What is going to happen to Zach?" Scully asked

"Well, he's probably going to a mental house," Caroline replied

"Zach's not insane." Dr. Sweets said. "I think something more is going on, something Zach is not telling us everything."

"Well, I don't care, Cherie." Caroline said. "He confessed, I don't care why he did what he did."

"I'm going to check on Melinda." Brennan said while walking down to the elevator. She pushed the bottoms off the parking garage, when she walked out of the elevator, she noticed blood on the floor. It led to Melinda's car. There was a note on her windshield. _'You betrayed me, now I'm taking what your love.'_

Brennan looked around her looking for other evidence, not seeing any. She walked upstairs taking the note with her.

"Gormogon is alive." She yelled when she entered the hallway where they were standing. "He's alive, and he knows Zach told us."

"I shot Gormogon" Booth said

"No, you shot someone else, He took Melinda with him." Brennan said. "He kidnaped her. You betrayed me, so I'm taking what you love. Melinda. There was blood, Booth, leading to her car. He got her, he has got Melinda!"


	16. The reason the heart knows

**The reason the heart knows**

"Zach, tell us. Why did he leave this note?" Booth asked, "The blood in the garage belongs to your girlfriend. Your boss took her because you told us. Zach, is there anything we should know? Why you did what you did? And no logical reason. He threatened to kill Melinda and Prue, didn't he? He blackmailed you, said if you didn't help him, they would pay the price. That she would be the next skeleton's remains. He has her Zach! Someone in this hospital works for him, he told him what you said to us. Then he took your girlfriend."

"Zach," Brennan sat down next to him. "I know you didn't want it to lead here, you were protecting the woman you loved. You killed that man because he threatened to kill her. You made that story up from the logic, you made it up, for Melinda, for us. You'd rather go to jail than tell the truth."

"It's true," Zach replied. He cried a little, "That day, Melinda was pregnant, 5 months, he came to me. Told me if I wouldn't help him, she would be the next one to die. He said he would spare her if I did what he asked. I did, I wanted my girlfriend and my family to be safe. I wanted you all to be safe. But he kept asking things. And I killed a guy, it feels terrible, but I did. It's my fault. But I did it to save Melinda. He got her? He got Melinda?"

"Yes," Brennan said, "She wanted to be alone, and she was kidnapped. I'm not sure if she's alive."

"She's not," Zach replied, "She's dead, together with my son and my daughter. How am I gonna tell Prue? How am I gonna deal with loosing Prue?"

"Loosing Prue?" Brennan said, "You'd get custody right?"

"A killer, in an institution." Zach said, "The little girl will probably go into foster care. Her grandparents from Evans' side, don't want to take care of her. And the ones in New York, let's just say they don't have enough money to take care of her."

"Then I'll get custody of Prue." Brennan said, "I can take care of a 3 year old."

"Let's not talk that way. We don't know if she's dead," Booth replied, "She could still be okay."

Melinda's hands were tied with a rope, she was thrown in some kind of aquarium, and Gormogan was standing in front of the glass, looking at her. Melinda stood up and started hitting the glass.

"Let me out of here!" She yelled at the glass, "Or I swear, Zach will come and kick your ass!"

"Really?" the cold voice said, "Who's he going to bring? Booth and Brennan, the ones I almost blew up? What do you guys take me for, a crazy guy? I knew you were trying to frame me, and now I have my silver skeleton back. And in a day or so, I'll be adding yours, and Booth's, and Brennan's."

"You can't kill me, I'll kick your ass." Melinda said while she kicked the glass.

"This glass can survive a bullet, a kick is not going to break it." Gormogan said. Melinda sat down on the chair that was standing in the room. The water started running, carefully she sat down under the chair, barely fitting there.

"Stop it!" She yelled. The water stopped running.

"Do you get it now?" Gormogan said "Sometimes the water will run, and soon you'll drown. And my tips will lead Booth and Brennan right to you, joining you in that aquarium, waiting to die. Who will save you?"

"You bastard, what are you going to do if they don't come here?" Melinda replied, "What if they figure your stupid plan out, and they just save me. Then it will be your ass on the line."

"Oh sweetie, don't worry, you'll be dead. And then I'll be going after your little girl, Prue is her name, isn't it? Oh little girl, you don't remember me, do you?" Gormogan said, tearing off his mask. Her face became white. "Oh you remember my son, don't you? What did you think, that this was all about Zach? No, it's all about you sweetie. That day I tried to shoot you, your damn husband prevented it, but no one is here to save you now. You sent my son to death row, you charged him with first degree murder for killing some kids. They killed my son. Just because of him killing some children, and the day my son died, I promised I would get back at them. So when I became the apprentice of the original Gormogan, I didn't stop dreaming I would get the chance to take revenge on you."

"If you touch my daughter, I will kill you. I swear I'll find a way, and don't think I won't. Your son was a killer, and there were more people on the team," Melinda said, "He killed people because he wanted it, he got what he deserved."

"And now you'll get what you deserve," the man said while he walked out of the room.

"Shit," She said while sitting down. Her clothes were wet, but she did not seem to care. She was thinking, how long could she make it in this tank? Could she stand up on the bank, and reach to the top so she could breathe longer, Or would she drown? She cried, her past was kicking her in the ass. It was all her fault, She wanted to call and check on Prue, but he smashed her cell phone. Her head hurt, and the babies were kicking all the time. It was like they felt in what kind of situation she was. She cried, and raised her knees to her head.

Scully and Mulder were sitting in the office with Booth and Brennan. Brennan was walking around the office like a mad woman, she felt like she was able to feel that Melinda was in big danger.

"What do we know?" Mulder asked.

"We know that Gormogan took her. Gormogan took Melinda," Brennan said, "Probably he beat her unconscious and took her in his car. Where we don't know. We know for sure she was not killed there. There was not enough blood to be a headshot, or anything."

"What about Zach? Does he know anything?" Scully asked, "Does he know the identity of the real Gormogan? Not the fake one you shot."

"Zach's not talking," Brennan replied, "He is not even changing his testimony, this could get him free, without charge. He was placed with no choice."

"So we don't know anything, basically," Mulder said while standing up, "We don't know who this Gormogan guy is, what he wants, and if Melinda is still alive. We have nothing to build a case on. We need something, anything to find her."

"Well, we have nothing that could lead to her. The police checked the villa, there was nothing that could lead to Gormogan or Melinda," Booth replied, "It's like he just disappeared off the face of the earth."

"That's it right there, it's scientifically impossible to disappear off the face of the earth. We should not talk like this. He took her somewhere. He's playing a game with us. If he just took her to kill her, why leave the note? And why not just kill her right there?" Scully said, "It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe he took her for lunch," Mulder laughed, "He put the rest in his fridge, so he has enough for the whole week."

"Mulder, that's gross," Scully said, "It's not the time for jokes. He's playing a game with us. And he'll send clues, leading us to Melinda."

"Could be," Brennan replied, "It could be that he will be sending us clues that lead us directly to Melinda, or they could directly lead us to a trap. It doesn't matter, we don't have any clues, not on the piece of paper. Only thing that they stood on was, 'You betrayed me, so now I'm taking your love'."

"Maybe, it's a double message." Mulder said, "Referring to both Melinda and another thing. Zach has more than one love, right?"

"He loves Prue and his family to death," Brennan replied, "And I know he loves everyone on the team dearly."

"Maybe, it referred to something he left in the lab." Scully said, "Some next message in the lab."

"The vault!" Booth said while standing up, "We took his love, the silver skeleton, somewhere in the vault, there has to be something that refers to it, when he took the skeleton, he left it. He knew that he was gonna take Melinda back then."

"Oh my god!" Brennan yelled, "We're going, Booth, are you joining me?"

"Yeah" Booth said, "You wanna go along?"

"No, Scully and I have to go interview a possible alien abduct-ee." Mulder said.

"Mulder!" Scully said yelling a little. "Ohhh!"

Brennan and Booth walked quickly through the lab, down the stairs, heading for the lab's basement where they kept the vault. Soon they were standing there.

"What could he have left?" Booth asked.

"I don't know, he could have left anything. Really anything. Leading us to Melinda, or to another clue. Oh, Booth, I hate this, and he knows it. Leaving tips. This is just like Howard Epps, 'the body knows what the head doesn't'. It proves that Gormogan is a psycho. And it proves that he did take advantage of Zach."

"We have to persuade him to change his testimony, this could free him from the institution. He didn't do this for the reason he told us, he did it to protect his family. If it were me in his situation, I would have done exactly the same." Booth replied, "He thought Gormogan was still alive, and he took the blame for him. That is exactly what happened. We got to kill Gormogan Bones, who know what he is doing to Melinda."

He stood up looking around in the vault, anything that could have been placed there since the skeleton had disappeared.

"Damn it, Booth! I can't see anything that wasn't here before! What if we got it wrong, what if it was not a tip?" Brennan started walking up and down the vault, "What if we're gonna loose her? I don't want to be responsible for one of my best friends dying. The damn vent is open, and I think it was always closed."

"What, Bones?" Booth yelled. He looked at her for a moment, realizing what was going on. "Bones, that is it! He put something in the vent."

Brennan stood up reaching for the vent. "It's time to take a swim in the pool near the obelisk. A president is watching it." Brennan read. "Booth, what does that mean?"

"The statue of Lincoln, there is a pool near, and the obelisk is close to it." Booth said while taking his keys, and running to the car. Putting the keys in the ignition, he turned them around. Starting the engines, he drove on. "Bones, you look under the stones. I climb on the statue."

"Booth, you're not supposed to climb on the statue!" Brennan said, "It's not allowed."

"Well, he's not gonna look at not allowed. It's pretty much not allowed to kidnap someone," Booth replied.

They arrived at the statue, it was big and watching down. Booth climbed on the statue. Brennan started touching the stones near it. A man walked up to them.

"I'm sorry, mister and miss, what are you doing? Sir, your not supose to climb on the statue." the man said "I've got ask you to leave."

"We're from the FBI, his name is Seeley Booth and I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan, and a killer named Gormogan abducted our co-worker. He hid some kind of tip in or around the statue, so that we will find our friend. Sir, here is my ID. Booth, show him yours. Booth!"

"Yeah," He threw his ID card at Brennan. She held it up, showing it to the guy.

"I'm sorry, I apologize. I didn't know you were here related to business. Just look as long as you want, I hope you two find her," The man said.

Booth once again threw something at her feet. Brennan took the little piece of paper.

"The secret you don't know, is known by someone you call mother." Brennan read.

"My mother, has the tip," Booth looked a little weird, "My mother lives in Mississippi."

"But my mother is right here in DC," Brennan said, "Buried at the cemetery. He put the next tip with my mothers grave. Come on Booth, Let's go!"

"Right, why couldn't I have thought of that?" She put the tip under the rocks once again, like she put the other tip back in the vent.

"We'll find her Bones," He said while he looked over to Bones walking next to him. Putting his arms around her waist he said, "We'll find her, and Gormogan will pay for what he has done to her or to the rest."

"Get him in jail Booth," Brennan said.

"What?" Booth asked.

"Don't shoot him." Brennan said, "He's not worth it for you to kill him. I know the way it makes you feel inside. And I can't watch you get hurt like that."

Booth stepped in the car and headed for the graveyard where Brennan's mother, Christine was buried. Brennan stepped out of the car, heading for the tombstone. On the tombstone there were letters, written in red paint.

"The neighbor knows where I am, he's visiting my place. And I am there." Brennan read.

"I don't get it." Booth answered.

Brennan got up. "The neighbor is where I am, he's visiting my place. He is at the place next to him, and the neighbor was at his. He's keeping Melinda in the house next to the house where the FBI was. Drive to the place Zach told you. She's there, I just know it."

They arrived at the room, it was abandoned house, they entered it very carefully, both had a gun in their hands. Looking around, they saw he tank with Melinda in it. She was yelling and slamming on the windows, but it didn't seem to have any effect. Booth came closer, and he felt like she was trying to warn them. He looked behind him, to see Brennan unconscious on the floor, directly he checked her. She had no head wound, but in her neck she had a wound that seemed to be made by a stun gun.

"Bones, wake up sweetie!" Booth yelled, "Wake up, and yell at me. I just sweetie-ed you."

He all of the sudden felt a pain that came from a stun gun. When he woke up, Melinda was watching him. All of the sudden he felt that his feet were wet. He looked at the other direction to reveal Brennan's worried face.

"His plan worked," Melinda said, "He got you here."

"So we'll get out of here!" Booth said, "Fair enough."

"Don't you see, if no one gets us out of here," Melinda said, "We'll drown. He wanted you to come here, and he did it. You guys are here. Who's gonna save us now?" Melinda yelled. "Just be prepared, we'll drown."

"We'll be okay. Scully and Mulder will come and find us." Brennan said, "Gormogan will send a message, even if it is : na-na-na-na-na-na."

"I'm surprised you know that," Booth said.

Zach was sitting in the hospital bed, looking around. His hands didn't hurt like hell, but that was because of the medicine he got. A man entered the room.

"How does it feel, guy? To have betrayed the master?" He looked at Zach, "Yeah, I know who the master is, and I know your girlfriend, Booth, and Brennan are about to die. Sorry, you can't do anything."


	17. pain in the heart

** pain in the heart**

Zach yanked the IV out of his arm, knowing his hands were going to hurt like hell. He sneaked past the people who were guarding his room, and walked to the elevator. Moving fast through the hospital, he headed for the Hoover building. He had to find them. He had to find Scully and Mulder. He knew that they had worked with them. So he got through security and asked where Fox Mulder was. He was surprised that he gotten to the office. He entered it. Scully and Mulder were sitting there, watching him.

"Excuse me." he said, "Please don't call the FBI on me, he has them. He has Booth and Brennan. You have got to help me, they are with Melinda. Do you know how they found her?"

"It was tips, they said something about the vault. The next tip was in the vault or something." Scully said, "Let's head there, we'll go with you. We have to find them. If we don't, all three will be history."

"Yeah, and soon. A guy said they were going to die." Zach said, "We have to find them!"

They left with Mulder's car. They entered the vault, and looked all over. Pretty soon Scully saw the vent that was open.

"It's time to take a swim in the pool near the obelisk. A president is watching it" Scully read. "Well that does not make sense."

"The Lincoln Statue!" Zach yelled, "There is a pond, and the obelisk is nearby."

Scully and Mulder followed him; Scully walked quickly. She still felt tired, but not willing to slow down, She kept walking. Arriving at the Lincoln statue, Mulder saw a stone that was placed different.

"I got it," Mulder read what was on it, "The secret you don't know, is known by someone you call mother."

"My mother?" Scully said while looking weird. "My mother lives in the outskirts of town."

"My mother is dead," Mulder replied, "Maybe something to do with her tombstone."

"These tips were meant for Booth and Brennan not for the two of you. Brennan's mother. Christine Brennan's grave, I know where that is," Zach walked toward the car.

"He's one smart kid." Scully said, "It kind of turns me on."

"Don't be like that Scully. Don't be like that." Mulder laughed.

They got in the car and drove, while Zach gave them directions to the graveyard. Mulder immediately read what was on the tombstone: "The neighbor knows where I am, he's visiting my place. And I am there."

"Maybe he means we have to go to the house of the neighbor. But where does that Gorm-dude live?" Mulder asked, "We're loosing precious time. The house next to his house, is..."

"The house next to the house Gormogan took me." Zach said, "I know where that is. I'll give you directions; we've got to save Melinda and Dr. Brennan and Booth. We've got to go."

Scully walked behind them, keeping a small distance between Mulder and Zach. Mulder who noticed that Scully got behind grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards him, embracing her. Zach stepped in the car, sitting on the backseat of the car. Slowly they started the car, driving towards the house.

Booth, Brennan, and Melinda were standing on the bank, the water was reaching until their hips, filling faster and faster.

"So, what's the plan?" Bones asked, "I mean what do we do if the tank keeps filling? I mean Melinda will be the first one to die."

"Nice time to be so damn small" Melinda said who only was five feet four. "I guess you've got a lot more luck. You're bigger. Technically I count for the most, cause I'm pregnant, so I count for three persons, which does not matter."

"Just keep calm, Melinda!" Brennan yelled, "I'm cold and bored to death, but do you hear me complain? They are going to make it here in time; they are going to save us. I don't know who or how, but they will."

"Brennan, they don't know we're missing." Melinda said, "They will notice tomorrow that we're missing, and by then this tank will be filled. We're going to die, we're all going to die."

"Great Booth, just Great!" Brennan said.

"I know who Gormogan is," Melinda said.

"Yes, we all know who Gormogan is," Booth replied, "He's a sick man who eats people."

"No, I mean I know who Gormogan is," Melinda replied, "His name is actually Derek Woodbine, I convicted his son for first degree murder of several children, he was put on death row. He killed my husband, and later became Gormogan. The man is a monster. He's killing you to get back at me for taking his son."

"Derek Woodbine," Booth said, "That is not really helping. He killed Evan, and he killed so much other people, ate them. The guy is crazy. He used Zach, and he kidnapped you. He knew what was going to happen. This was a trap all along."

Zach was sitting in Mulder's strange car, driving at dangerous speeds. Mulder turned the wheel very fast, Scully who was sitting next to him, started panicking. About what was going to happen. She was to afraid to tell Mulder to drive faster, but she was to scared to get there, to find something they did not want to be finding. To find that Gormogan had finished the lives of her dear friends.

Zach was sitting on the backseat, he swung from the one sight to the other. Hardly loosing control, but loosing control. The car stopped brutally. Zach slammed against the driver's seat bruising his eye. They got out of the car. In front of them, there was a house. Zach got in front, walking in the house. When they entered they walked on, walking further in the house. Scully detected the tank first. Seeing how Melinda was standing on her toes, to keep reaching out above the water. She was standing on Brennan's toes, who obviously did not enjoy it. Booth was keeping her straight up.

"Just a great luck, they didn't put me in there." Scully joked.

"We got to stop the tank from filling, or get it to empty." Mulder said "And shooting the glass won't work. I saw that movie "the cell" with Jennifer Lopez."

"What has that to do with this situation?" Zach said panicked

"Well, oh well doesn't matter," Mulder said "There must be a way to get this thing opened. They got in there, Right? There must be a door… somewhere."

"Yeah, but where?" Scully asked behind him.

"Hurry," Zach yelled who saw that Melinda was swimming to keep above the water surface keeping, taking a hold of some pipes. "They are not gonna last very long."

"Scully, take a chair, try something, while I look for the fucking door." Mulder said "You, Zach, try the panel, maybe there is a button or something."

Scully took a chair, slamming it against the massive glass. Seeing it didn't work. She putted it back down and started smashing the glass with her hands. Zach was looking at the buttons, pushing the red one. Melinda started slamming against the window trying to tell him the water was going faster. Zach froze. Now Booth and Brennan where also swimming to keep their head above the surface. Holding on to each other.

Zach continued pushing buttons. After the red, the yellow one followed. Which turned one damn light outside. Zach continued pushing another three buttons. Nothing worked. He arrived with the last button, the white one, hoping it would save his wife, who had left a little place to breathe. He pressed the bottom. The room stopped filling with water. But there was only a centimeter left. All of the sudden the water became drained. The glass had broken.

Scully stood in front of the window with her gun, she had shot several times on the same place, not hitting them. Booth and Brennan were standing on the bench. But Melinda was lying on the ground, unmoving. Zach sat down next to her, putting his hand on her enlarged stomach. He felt that both babies were still kicking.

"I'm so sorry," He said while lifting Melinda in his arms.

"Well, well, well." A man appeared out of nowhere, "Did not see that coming, the rescue from two unknown agents and Zachie. What a surprise, you're just in time for my big finish. Too bad you won't be able to tell anyone," He got the controller to a bomb out of his jacket. "If I push this button, the entire place blows up."

"Well, this won't be like the time the bank exploded will it Scully?" Mulder said, "I don't think we'll get another try. So,"

Mulder stood up, walked to the man, and punched him in the face, giving the others a chance to run out of the building. Scully was looking behind her for Mulder to follow her, but she did not see him. She ran out of the building. Then there was a large explosion, a big fire was created behind them.

Scully sank to her knees crying. Zach had Melinda in his arms, who had regained consciousness. He looked at Booth and Brennan who were hugging each other tight.

"He saved our lives," Brennan said, "He was a real hero."

"How am I going to do this?" Scully asked, "How am I going to be a single mom?"

"It's not easy, but we'll help." Brennan replied, "You're part of our family, after all."

"I lost my fiancée," Scully said, "I can't handle loosing Mulder."

A figure came from the burning building. It was Mulder with a man on his shoulder, later to be known as Gormogan. He came and stood in front of them, smiling at Scully.

"I'm okay," He said, "I don't know how I got out here, but he wanted to get away. So I took him, this guy should be punished for what he has done to Melinda's husband, all these people that he killed and what he almost did to you guys."

"We've got to get Melinda to a hospital," Zach yelled, "She is starting to be very cold. I'm afraid she's not going to make it." He looked at her for a while. He cheeks were a little blue. An ambulance arrived at the crime scene. Some guys took Melinda and put her on the hospital bed. They drove her away to another room. Zach sat there, not feeling the pain in his hands.

Caroline entered the hospital, furious.

"Mr. Addy, you sneaked out of the hospital, while you were in custody, into the FBI building, kidnapped two of our best FBI agents. And you saved their lives," she said, "You are still in custody by the FBI, and you have confessed a murder. We could have you arrested right now, but we are not going to. You saved Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth, and you saved that little Melinda."

"I killed that guy, but not for the reason that I told you." Zach said "I killed him because Gormogan threatened to kill Melinda, Prue and the whole team. I killed him, to protect my family."

"Mr. Addy, why didn't you say so?" Caroline sat down, "That makes you just as much a victim as the others. It is honorable to protect your family. And I think the judge will agree with that." She left as the doctor walked toward Zach.

"Mr. Addy, Dr. Brennan and Mr. Booth are all right, they just caught a cold. They'll be alright. We want to keep them overnight though. Melinda, your girlfriend is anther story, she has some water in her lungs, and the cold has some bad consequences for her pregnancy. She is starting to dilate, although we can stop that by bed rest. We'll keep her in the hospital. We're going to have to do an ultrasound right away, we think one of the babies might not have made it. I'm sorry, sir. You can see your wife now, I'll prepare her for the bad news. If we're in luck, one child could have survived the events. Sir."

Zach walked in the room, Melinda was laying on the bed. She was very awake and shaking.

"What did he say Zach?" Melinda asked "I can handle it."

Zach looked at her, knowing she would not be able to handle this bad news. "The doctor said that we should do an ultrasound right away, he thinks we lost the babies."

Melinda started crying. "That can't be true, Zach, Tell me it's not true. Tell me that Selina and Ruben are still alive. Tell me they are all right. I felt them kick. This is all my fault, I killed our baby, it was my fault. Zach it was my fault!"

"Sweetie, no it was not your fault," Zach said, "You have nothing to do with it, I should have protected you better. I should have told you when Gormogan came to me. We'll try again. We'll have another baby."

"No, Zach." Melinda yelled "I want them back. Is there any chance, they survived? I felt them kick, when you carried me outside. I swear."

"They said that there is a possibility, that one survived the events." Zach replied.

"I can't do this Zach." Melinda cried in his shirt. "I can't!"


	18. The guy I knew

**After a while I found insperation to finnish this story, I know I didn't updat in a while. And I'm sorry for that. I've been working on it. **

**And here is the ending. Thank you for following this story. I hope you enjoy the happy ending! **

* * *

**18. The guy I knew**

The doctor looked at the scream. Zach and Melinda were not, they were crying. Finding it hard, that they lost their children. The doctor's face changed.

"I've never seen anything like this." the doctor said and turned to the couple "I hair two strong heartbeats. They made it. It seems like they are full grown, but we would rather wait for you to give birth to them. It never happened that a twin survived such a trauma. I'm quiet surprised."

"What are you saying?" Melinda asked, "Are you saying that they are okay? That we're still having twins."

"Yes." the doctor smiled at them "That's exactly what we're saying, but you'll have to stay here. Mrs. Your dialed a couple of centimeters, here in the hospital we can keep that under control, if you go home, you could go in labor any day. We should really get the bounder of 8 months. And you are only 7 months along, we're just playing sure."

"That's okay doctor." Melinda said, "We're just glad, they are fine."

They drove her to the room, where Scully, Mulder, Booth and Brennan were waiting for her; they seemed to be quite concerned about Melinda's situation.

"Are you okay?" Scully asked

"Well, she is fine." Zach said "although the has to stay here in the hospital, it seems she is dialed a couple of centimeters. The doctors just want to play safe. They will keep her here in the hospital."

A couple agents walked in the room. Looking at Zach. "Zachary Uraih Addy"

He nodded his head, while they made his hands fast on his back with Handcuffs, walking him out the room. Melinda looked after him with a double feeling. At the other hand, she did not want him to go, yet she still felt engrossed but what her husband had done to that guy. Still not knowing why. She cried a little in her pillow.

"He killed that person, to protect you and Prue. He was going to kill you. You have to understand." Scully said

"Do I have to?" Melinda looked at Scully "Do I have to understand what he did? He could have talked to me, yet he did not. He had to tell me, I mean I trusted him. Why couldn't he have trust me?"

"Maybe, he was afraid what was going to happen, when you knew;" Mulder replied, "maybe he thought if you knew, you would look at him differently."

"I don't know what I have to think. I'm just glad; he didn't do it because of the rational thing, I'm happy, that he actually had a reason…" Melinda said, "Still I still have the feeling like I don't know him anymore. He killed a man, and I am not talking about killing a man for the job, but he killed a man. I thought I knew him, and now I constantly get the feeling that I was wrong about him. The person that I knew would never do something like that."

"Maybe, you think he wouldn't. But you still know Zach, we all do." Brennan said, "He did this because he was a good guy, he thought with his heart and with his soul. He just wanted to protect you against anything. I guess killing someone to protect another person is not that wrong. I'm not saying it's the right thing to do, but who thinks clearly in that kind of situation."

"You're right. I just…" Melinda replied "He has to change his testify. Zach cannot go to an institution, he's not crazy. And he cannot go to jail. He's a good guy. I can't deal with the father of my children going to the mental institution. Tempe, you must make him change that testify, get him a lawyer and make him change it. His Miranda right were not read to him, so his testify is not right. You can use that. Please, you have to do that. And the Gormagon guy, he must pay for what he did. For what he did to all this people, to my husband and to what he was about to do to us."

Temperance nodded her head. "What are you going to do about Prue?" Melinda looked at her, worried. She had not yet thought about Prue yet. Prue was staying over at a friend's house, but she had to be picked up there this afternoon. And she couldn't go and get her.

"Can you look after her?" Melinda asked Temperance "She's over with a friend; she lives in the apartment next to mine."

"Sure." Temperance nodded "off course I want to take care of her. She's a sweet kid. I'll take care of her for the next 2 months, while you're here. Until Zach gets out of the institution."

"Don't tell her. About Zach, I mean, she does not need to know. She won't understand." Melinda said

"off course, I would never say that to her. I'll tell her, you're in the hospital, because they need to keep an eye on you. I'll take her to the lab every day." Temperance said, "I think she keep herself busy at my office."

"You can drop her off here, I'm sure the hospital won't mind, if she's here." Melinda said "And I want to see my daughter very regular."

Temperance stood up leaving the hospital room; Scully and Mulder were still sitting next to her. Scully was talking to Melinda. Temperance saw that Booth was following her, while she left for the elevator, taking it down to the parking garage. Stepping in Booth's SUV, Temperance sat down on the passenger seat, next to Booth, who was driving the car. Driving to Melinda's apartment. She walked up to the apartment, and nodded on the door next to Melinda's apartment. The door swung open, a woman with blond hair watching Temperance.

"I'm sorry; I'm here for Prue, Melinda's girl. Melinda is in the hospital. They are just keeping an eye on her. She is fine. I'm…"

"Temperance Brennan" The woman replied, "I love your book. Prue, someone is here to get you."

The girl walked out from behind her.

"Aunt Tempe" She yelled, "Where is Mummy?"

"Mummy is in the hospital, the doctors keep her there for 2 months, they want to make sure that your siblings are okay."

"Is mummy okay?" the little girl asked

Temperance looked down at her feet, not knowing what to say. Her mummy was okay, now, a couple of hours a go she was still in a life threatening situation. What was she suppose to tell the girl, if she had asked after Zach. "Mummy is fine. She asked you to take care of you."

"Why can't daddy take care of me?" Prudence asked. There was the question Brennan thought, she was about to ask that. What did she have to tell the girl 'Oh, your dad killed a man, so that is why he is in the madhouse'. Temperance laughed. 'No, she could not say that."

"Sweetie, your daddy, went on a digging, just like your mummy a while ago." Brennan said

"Oh, what is he looking for?" Prue asked while looking up to Brennan

"A treasure" Brennan replied, "He's treasure haunting in Europe."

Brennan took the little girl by the hand, guiding her to the elevator. She lifted the girl in her arms and carried her to the car. She saw that Booth was waiting for her.

"Hey" Prue said, "That's your friend again. You didn't bring the lame boy right?"

"No, Parker is not with me right now." he laughed while he saw that Temperance putted Prue on her lap. Booth started the car. He looked at Temperance who was playing with Prue. Booth laughed at his girlfriend.

"What's so funny?" Prue asked, "Is he your special friend?"

"Yeah, I love Booth." Brennan replied

"So are you going on a date?" Prue said smiling "You said people who like each other a lot date. And you guys do."

Booth stopped the car in front of Brennan's apartment. "You are really something." He said while rubbing her hair. "How old are you anyway, sweetie?"

She held up three fingers. And smiled at Booth.

020"3" Booth counted "You are already a big girl."

They stepped out of the car. Brennan lifted Prue in her arms once more again hugging her. They came up to the apparent.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Brennan asked, "I'll let Prue choose."

"Mac and Cheese" Booth whispered in her. Prue laughed and hid her face in Brennans hear. And blushed a little.

"I want Macaroni and Cheese" Prue whispered in her ear.

"Real subtitle, Booth." Brennan looked at him.

"What? I just gave the child an idea." Booth said "And you heard the little girl. Mac and Cheese, Bones. Mac and Cheese. I'll take her and watch some TV, while you go and cook."

"You're sure you want Mac and cheese, sweetie?" Brennan asked while she saw that Prue was nodding and smiling.

"See!" Booth said while he lifted the girl in his arms and took her along to the TV. Brennan heard Prue saying that it was a real big TV. Brennan took a Castrol out of the cabinet and started cooking.

Booth and Prue were sitting in front of the TV. Zapping true the channels. Prue stopped at Hannah Montana. She sat on the couch watching the TV. Jumping up and down. When Hannah was singing.

After Hannah Montana it was 8 simple rules, Prue switched the channels. Revealing nothing was on TV.

"Can I watch a movie?" She asked Booth, while she looked at him with her innocent eyes.

"Off course, you can. What you got?" Booth asked

"I want to watch Cinderella," Prue asked

"Cinderella it is." Booth said while putting the DVD, the girl handed in the DVD-player. He started the DVD. Sitting next to the little girl. Booth always wanted a daughter after he got Parker. He had wished to get a baby again.

"Thank you." The girl said to Booth. He watched her again; the little girl looked just like Melinda. She had Brown curly hairs and blue sparkling eyes. She was wearing a skirt and a t-shirt with Troy and Gabriella from High school musical on it. Her curly hairs were in two ponytails.

After an hour, Brennan came out of the kitchen; she had a plate with Macaroni for all of them.

"Dinner" She yelled at Booth and Prue who were watching TV. Prue ran to the table, a little later followed by Booth, who sat down next to Brennan. Prue got her fork and started eating the macaroni part by part. Watching Brennan eat. After a couple of minutes, Brennan got some ice cream out of refrigerators. Prue ate her chocolate ice-cream very slow.

"I want to go see High school Musical 3" Prue said "Can we go to the movies?"

"Off course honey." Brennan said, "It's a good movie, me and Booth have already seen it."

"Oh" The girl said "And you did not take me."

"Let's go to the movies." Booth said while he took his cote. "But if you're okay with it, we're going to get the crazy boy."

"Okay." The girl said

Booth stopped by an apartment on his way to the movie theater. He knocked on the door. Parker opened the door. Rebecca was behind him.

"Rebecca, Bones and me were about to go and see High school musical 3 senior year with Melinda's daughter Prue. And I was wondering if Parker wanted to join us." Booth asked

"Can I mummy?" Parker said while he looked at his mother.

"Okay." Rebecca admitted "But I want Parker back on Sunday by 3, Seeley. Is that little Prue with you again? Parker can't stop talking about how sweet the girl is."

"I thought you said she was a spoiled brat." Booth said

"Yes, but she's a cute spoiled brat." Parker admitted "And I like her.

They walked to the car. And Prue was watching Parker.

"There's the crazy boy." Prue said

After the movie, Booth putted Prue in one of the beds in the guestroom. Parker stepped in the bed next to it.

"Good night sun." Booth said while he closed the door off Brennan's guestroom. He entered the room. Brennan was sitting on the couch. In her hands she had a glass of water.

"Are you okay?" Booth asked her

"Well," Brennan sat up "I'm kind of worried about Zach and about Melinda. What if he does not get out? Booth, what do I have to tell Prue about Zach. She thinks he went for diggings. Her mum is going to be busy with the twins. I don't know if Melinda can do this."

"Sure" Booth said, "We have to get Zach out, he did not do anything."

"We are reopening the case. Changing the verdict." Brennan said "Booth this is DC. What if they give him the worst punishment?"

"Bones" Booth took her in his arms "How could they do that? They are no going to give him the lethal injecting."

"What if they do?" Brennan stepped up "What if they decide this, if they decide to sentence him like that."

"Your fatter got out." Booth said, "If they kill Zach, it will kill us all."

"Because everyone in the jury thought, I had killed that guy. Or could have, anyway. He got out, with lack of proof. They can proof Zach did it." Brennan said

"Bones, they will get him out." Booth replied

"Those family members will want him death." Brennan said, "They want someone to pay for the dead of their family member."

"What about Gormagon?" Booth stood up and put his arms around him "This is his entire fold; he is the only one that deserves to be killed. Everything ells is going to be alright."


	19. Follow me, or not

**19. Follow me, or not…**

Zach said across the table with Brennan and another woman. Booth told her that she would take Prue and Parker to the zoo. That gave her the time to look for a lawyer and get to Zach. She was sitting across Zach, next to her there was a woman.

"Hello, Zach. This is Sharon Mckay, she's going t be your lawyer." Temperance said "You're process is in a month. Prue said Hi to you. And I want to let you know, that Melinda is getting crazy in that hospital."

Zach smiled. "Nice to meet you." He said "So where's my little girl?"

"Prue, Booth took her to the zoo. He has Parker for the weekend, and he asked Prue if she wanted to tag along. And Prue liked that."

"I wish you took her." Zach said

"I said you went on a digging." Brennan said, "I didn't know what to tell her, I couldn't say what was going on. She is only three, she is very bright. But she couldn't understand why you did it."

"I understand" Zach said "Very good."

"So what chance do we got?" Brennan asked the girl next to her. "What chance is there that Zach won't get convicted? I mean he did protect his wife."

"Yes, that's true." the woman said, "I have good hopes in it, and most of all because he saved you all when you got abducted. That proves the fact that he tried to protect you. I am very sure we will win this case. And we can convict the killer. Which always helps."

"You here, Zach!" Brennan said, "You're going to get out of here!"

Melinda was lying in her bed. The monitors beeped. Her hands were on the sheets pulling them back to her. What was she going to do here, for another month, even longer. Staring at the same sealing. Not knowing what was happening to Zach right now. She turned her head to the window.

"_This is me, I'm exactly were I'm supose to be." The Disney channel sang, Camp rock was on the screen. Melinda_ took the remote and zapped true the channel. Brennan promised to come over, and to bring the lawyer who was going to bring Zach's case.

"Knock, knock." Cam entered the room followed by Dana Scully.

"How are you sweetie?" Scully asked her when she sat down next to her.

"Bored" Melinda replied very honest. "And you Dana? Cam?"

"Fine, fine." Scully said.

"I'm good too." Cam gave her a bag. "I didn't want to give you anything that said get well soon, so I just got you something for the baby, as you won't have a shower."

"Thank you." She opened the bag, to find a little dress and a little jeans and shirt.

"Zach told me, you were getting one of each." Cam said, "It just looks cute, it makes me want to have a baby."

"I got you something too." Dana said, "It's something stupid probably. I saw it in a store, and I thought you mind love it."

She got two shirts out off the bag. The inscription said: 'ready for you first flying lessons'

"I thought it was cute."

"It is." Melinda smiled "I did not get to ask you and Mulder yet,"

"Ask us what?" Dana sat down next to her. Cam sat down next to her feet.

"Do you and Mulder want to be my daughters godmother and godfather?" Melinda looked at Scully, she was crying. "I'm asking Booth and Brennan to be godmother and godfather off our sun."

"Yes." Dana said "I would love it, I was actually about to ask you the same thing. You alone, do you want to be godfather of one of our babies."

"Sure Dana." Cam and Scully sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"So what's going on with Zach?" Melinda asked "He can't come visit me, some rule in the institution."

"Well," Scully replied "The last time I checked he was fine"

There was a light knock on the door. Brennan came in, a small person followed behind her.

"This Sharon Mckay" the woman stared walking towards her "Sharon, this is Melinda Ryan."

"Melinda?" Sharon walked up to her "Is that really you?"

"Do you guys know each other?" Scully looked at both of them.

"She was my adoptive sister; it's been a long time, Sharon." Melinda watched her close

"Eveline's funeral, I believe. You were graduating collage." Sharon reacted "And now you're having a baby. First one?"

"Actually, Twins, second and third." Sharon watched her with a wide-open mouth. "So how's mum?"

"She's…." Sharon paused "She died 4 years ago, she had a car crash."

"I'm Sorry." Melinda said, "It must have been hard on you, after loosing Eveline, loose mum too."

"It was hard, but I got over it." Sharon sat down next to her "Mum didn't stop talking about you; she said she was proud of you, graduating from university."

"Yeah, if she was so proud, why didn't she get me out of the foster system?" Melinda watched her for a couple seconds. "I spent 3 frigging years in the system. My grandparents got me out."

"What happened to dad?" Sharon asked

"He died, when I was seven. Gillian and he died in a car accident. I thought you knew." Melinda touched her hand in an act to support her.

"I didn't know." Sharon stood up "What happened to Eveline? Where did she go?"

"His grandparents" She replied, "She was taken in by her grandparents from his side. I was not; they thought I was not their responsibility."

"I'm sorry." Sharon said

"Let's just leave this behind us." Melinda said "I'm not planning to get the past bide me in the ass again. Not everything that happened between us in the past. All you are here for is being Zach's lawyer. I want to leave the past behind me; I do not want to be reminded of what happened to Eveline and Selina. What's in the past is in the past."

Sharon stood up. "Well, I believe we can win this case. The jury will love the fact he protected his family. If we can twist that to our ends, we can get him out. Then there is the fact Zach saved the life of four people. In addition, you caught the guy that actually killed all those people. Technically, he was the one that was guilty. He gave Zach orders to kill him."

"What if you're wrong?" Scully asked, "What if they convict him, with first degree murder. The give him a lethal injection. What if the other party wants him to pay for what he did?"

"Is it possible they'll convict Zach for first degree murder?" Cam stood up "I mean technically the best thing they can do is second degree murder"

"Technically he did know who to kill, so that counts as first degree." Brennan said "But how can they kill a guy that is about to be a daddy. Every guy would do the same right?"

"Mulder would" Scully replied, "Well, first he would try to kick his ass, but yeah, kill him. Yes, Mulder definitely would do that. Every guy who loves his family would."

"Booth to" Brennan said, "He would kill the guy. He would do anything to keep me safe. Even if we were not going out yet."

"This kind of things could us help convince the jury." Sharon said "Brennan you'll be a witness at the trial."

"No, I won't." Brennan said, "I won't be the reason for my best friend to get convicted."

"When is the trial?" Melinda asked

"This Wednesday" Sharon said, "you should find a way to be there."

"You know she can't be there." Scully replied, "She has to stay in the hospital. The doctors warned her about complications."

Sharon left the room with her map under her arm. Sharon stood there watching out of the window. Brennan stepped behind her.

"Do you think you'll get him out?" She asked "Melinda and Prue can't take another bad thing in their life."

"You didn't do the autopsy on the victim. I haven't gotten that information yet." Sharon shared "Probaly they will be said in court tomorrow"

Next day in court

"I swear to tell the truth. The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. So help me god." The woman said with her hand on the bible. Brennan recognized her as Dr. Daisy Wick. Dr. Daisy Wick was one of Melinda's graduate students. Probably the one she heard the most about. Positive stuff and most decently negative once. Melinda used to tell her that Daisy always got very nervous, and destroyed case evidence. Melinda was always able to restore the damage. But in the end, Melinda was able to make her relax. And she made her in to a great forensic anthropologist. Brennan was sure, Melinda would like to be here today, to see her graduate student, but she knew that she could not.

If Daisy had been her graduate student, she would give up hope at the first day. She would have told to girl to fin herself another major. However, she knew that Melinda was not like that. Infect, most of her graduate student learned to be amazing anthropologist. Brennan knew that was because of Melinda's great teaching skills.

"Mrs. Wick, the victim was stabbed, is that correct?" Caroline asked

"Well, yes and no." Brennan was confused. Daisy pointed at the X-ray. "You see here clear evidence from the damage the stabbing did. However, this was made post mortal. Our victim was already dead when he gotten the stab wound. Toxicology showed our victim was poisoned."

Brennan wanted to jump up and down. This evidence meant that Zach did not kill him; he didn't give him the fatal blow. Gormagon killed the victim.

"No more questions." Caroline sat down. While Sharon got up.

"So could this mean that my client did not kill the victim?" Sharon asked,"That's true." Daisy told, "Your client simply gave him a post mortal stab, it didn't kill him. It didn't do him any damage."

"Could you tell us how long the victim was dead, when my client stabbed him?" Sharon asked

"He was dead for 2 hours." Daisy said

The rest of the testimony was less memorable. The told some kind of thing, Sweets told the jury that Zach was not a bad person. And pulsed to what the jury would do. He saw that they were watching him. "Dear jury." Sharon got up after Sweets was done. "This man is a good man. He's a great man. He would do anything to save his family. Are you going to punish him for that? Are you going to put this man in jail? He did help Gormagon, but in his case, wouldn't you do the same. He knew what he did was wrong, but he did it out of love."

Brennan recognized the words out of the video; her mother had taken the same words in her mouth. That she did it to them because she loved them. Because she loved them more then anything in this world and she was right. She loved them."

A woman in the jury was crying. She understood the words that Sharon had just spoken. Zach was watching them, at the same time he wanted to be in the hospital, at his girlfriend's side. That was impossible; he was not a free man. The jury walked out of the room, talking about what would be his punishment. It took a half hour for them. They walked out. The woman that had been crying was still crying. And she looked at Zach. Zach did not know why she was until crying. The head of the jury stood up. It was a rather young woman, with brown hear.

"We, the jury say that Zach Addy is not guilty of Murder. We also say he is not guilty of as accessory to murder. We the jury charges the man with nothing. He's free to go."

Zach smiled when he hearted an stood up. The woman that had been crying stood behind him. She was watching him. "I would have done the same." She said, "I would have protected my family to." She looked at him and turned around. Zach looked at Dr. Brennan, who was ready to hug her. Sharon was feeling glad, not only had that she won the case. However, that she had given her adoptive sister the ultimate gift. She gave her back her husband. Now she would walk away.

"I'm free." Zach said when he released Brennan. "I'm free, Where's Prue?""She's with Booth." Brennan told, "I believe they're watching reruns of Hannah Montana. When I left, they where watching something about Achy breaky something." Zach smiled. "That's my Prue."

"Yeah, I believe we should go tell Melinda. She really would like to know. Zach and Brennan got in the car. He was glad to see Melinda back. He had not seen her in two week, and it was killing him. He did not want to be apart of her that long. The car ride did not go fast enough go him. When they arrived at the hospital, he got out of the car, and followed Brennan. When Brennan opened the door. Scully and Melinda was watching grey's anatomy.

"Oh, that McDreamy is god damn dreamy." Scully said "Oh, Meredith is such a great girlfriend for him. Not that stupid Rose!" Melinda yelled

"Dump Rose, you Mcbastard" Scully yelled when she wanted to throw part of her pizza to the TV.

"Did the doctor say you could eat pizza?" Zach walked trough the door. Melinda was happy to seem him. She knew that he was free.

"No he did not." Scully said "But we just can not watch Grey's anatomy without a very greasy pizza. And Dr. McDreamy off course." "Who's Dr. McDreamy?" Brennan was rather confused

"Come sit with us." Zach and Brennan sat down. Zach sat down in the chair next to Melinda's bed, and Brennan joined Scully at the end of the hospital bed.

"See that guy." Brennan nodded at Scully. "That is Dr. Sheppard aka, McDreamy. The blond girl is Meredith Grey, she is his ex girlfriend. And that dark hair tramp, is Rose. Alsoo know as McRebound."

"I don't get how you guys can watch this." Brennan reacted "What is so interesting about it? I mean the guy is hot.""Come don't be such a McBastard!" Zach yelled

"Well, he watches it too." Melinda reacted. And Brennan reacted that she would try it. And she started watching the show.

"Who's that Chinese girl?" Brennan asked

"Aka Christina Yang!" Scully replied. "And she's actually Korean. And that girl next to her is Lexie Grey, Meredith's half sister. And she's sleeping with McSteamy!" "Who's McSteamy?" Brennan asked

"That guy." Melinda yelled "And that girl next to him is, Dr. Callie Torres, who just turned out be a lesbian. She' s dating Dr. Hanh.""No" Scully said, "She is dating Arizona."

"Actually" Zach replied, "She's dating neither of them anymore, I believe she broke up with both of them."

"Doesn't matter," Brennan took a piece of pizza "This is fun!"

"Told ya." Scully replied "Grey's anatomy + pizza equals fun."

Angela walked in when she saw that they were all watching. The next thing she saw was Zach. She started jumping up and down.

"Zach's free, and you're watching Grey's anatomy." She sat down next to Scully on the bed.

"So what is happening?" She asked Scully.

"Dr. McDreamy is still with nurse McRebound." Scully reacted "But we have a good feeling that Meredith is going to sweep in, and steal him away."

Melinda all of the sudden felled a pain in her abdomen. She looked at Scully. And she knew what was going on.

"Oh my God. Melinda is going in labor." Scully yelled when all three girls got of the bed. "Oh my god the babies are going to be born."

Scully pressed the bell. The nurses got to the room. "I'm going to call Booth." Brennan said, "He has to bring Prue to the hospital to meet her brother and sister.""You go dot that." Angela replied with a half eye on the TV, still watching

"Oh my god, is Merdith dating a shrink?" Angela put of the TV. "We'll just watch again tomorrow." Melinda smiled at Angela, in a way that mad her happy. She did not mind it was 3 week early, she knew that most twins came early. And she had come over the boundary of 8 months. The doctor walked in.

"Previous check everything was okay." The doctor said, "The babies are ready to be born. We do believe a natural child birth will be possible, but we want to tell you now, that if it is needed we will go over to a c-section."

Melinda nodded her head, she was okay with that. She wanted the best thing for the baby, and not the thing that made her feels the best.

Zach was pacing in the deliver room; the screaming made him feel uncomfortable. However, he was there holding her hand. He heard nothing. And he did not hear them yell push to his girlfriend. He was just concentrating on making Melinda feel good.

"It's a girl!" The doctor yelled, "Do you guys have name yet?"

"Selina Evancha Addy." Melinda replied "After my sister."

"The boy is coming to." The doctor siad. Zach was holding the baby, and keeping it close so Melinda could see her. It did not take long before he heard another crying baby. The docter was holding the baby boy. Zach gave the girl to his wife, and took the boy in his hand.

"Ruben Pattrick Addy." Zach said while taking the baby and handing it to his girlfriend. "After my dad Ruben Pattrick Addy."

Melinda was crying. After a half hour, they drove them out of the deliver room. She saw that Brennan was standing there. "You want to see you god child?" Melinda asked. Brennan stepped to the little girl and watched her. She had tears in her eyes. Booth was entering the hospital to see this image. And couldn't help but smile.

"Come here Booth." Zach said "Don't you want to take a look at your god daughter. Booth stepped towards the baby. Prue was following them.

"My brother and sister" She was jumping up and down "baby brother. Baby sister." However, she couldn't reach them.

Scully was standing close to Zach watching her god sun. "He's so perfect." Scully replied and rubbing her stomach. "I can't wait to give birth."

Melinda gave Scully a small smile. Zach sat down next to Prue and showed her baby brother. Prue at the other hand didn't seem to want the baby brother.

"Can you switch him?" the little girl asked, "I want another sister." "There's your sister Selina, sweetie." Prue sat down next to her mum in the baby bed. And they were driven to their room.

Zach stood up and kneeled down next to Melinda. He got a ring out of his pocket. "I love you, Melinda Ryan more then anything in this world. Because you are the world to me, you make me laugh whe I'm down. You make me happy. You are the most rationaly, emotional, trusted woman I've ever met. Will you marry me?"

Zach was waiting for her answer. She was watching him. Melinda was speachless.

"Zach, you are a good person." Melinda said "You are the one person I can be me with, Afcourse I want to marrie you."

They were married a year later, Scully gave birth to two daugthers 'Emily Jr.' and Samantha. She pregnant after that and had given birth to a sun, William. Brennan and Booth were not married, but bought a house together and were discusting the pro & contra of having a child. And Prue turned in to a beautiful 4 year old, who still watched Hannah Montana.


End file.
